Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan
by nakki desinta
Summary: Ketika Ulquiorra Sang Espada No.4 menginginkan jiwa Rukia, dan ketika Rukia tidak bisa menyerahkan jiwanya dengan mudah. Takdir apa yang akan mempertemukan mereka?... Mind To RnR? Chap 3-Ending *sesuai janji author*
1. Chapter 1

Apa kabar Mina-san? *teriak pakai toa*

Setelah sekian lama hiatus, cuma beberapa minggu sih-habisnya aku kangen untuk membuat fict lagi-

Aku kembali membuat satu fict, lagi-lagi bukan murni Ichiruki, habisnya aku membayangkan Rukia cocok dengan siapa saja*woo.. lemparin Nakki pake bakiak*

Tapi tenang saja *Nakki ambil bendera putih, tanda damai* dalam fict ini masih ada Ichiruki-nya kok, karena aku tetap mendukung mereka berdua sebagai pasangan paling romantic sejagad.

Fict ini aku buat singkat, hanya dalam tiga chapter, aku tidak ingin membuat Anda semua lelah membacanya.

Nah, selamat membaca… ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei *kalau saya minta sebagai hadiah ultah boleh ga ya...*- *dilempar panci sama Om Tite*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan<strong>

By : Nakki Desinta

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Ketika jiwa manusia yang bersih dikotori oleh kebencian, dendam dan rasa ingin memiliki yang berlebih, aku akan berada disana untuk memastikan jiwa mereka siap untuk aku <em>lahap<em>. Semakin jiwa manusia itu bersinar, maka semakin besar kekuatan yang akan aku miliki.

Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Peringkat empat dari seluruh Espada yang berada dalam naungan Aizen. Wajah stoic yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai Espada yang tidak memiliki belas kasih sama sekali, tapi Grimmjow pernah mengatakan padaku kalau mata hijau emerald milikku justru memberi kesan cengeng pada wajah kaku sempurna milikku.

Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, Grimmjow, si pemilik rambut dan warna rambut biru menyala -jika kau lihat, kau akan mengira dia sudah jatuh dalam pewarna pakaian hingga rambut dan warna matanya bisa sama, sayang saja kulitnya tidak ikut berwarna biru-. Dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengejekku, sikapnya saja yang seperti gunung merapi, tapi sesungguhnya dia terlalu takut padaku karena berada dua tingkat dibawahku, dia hanya Espada nomor enam, dan tidak pernah bisa mengejar ketinggalannya dariku.

Masih banyak lagi Espada dibawah naungan Aizen, dan aku tidak pernah ribut seperrti Nnoitra atau Syazel yang selalu lakukan, hanya ribut untuk mengurusi peringkat, dan berlomba memamerkan kekuatan.

Aku hanya ingin lebih kuat, setiap waktu bertambah kuat.

Kami memakan jiwa-jiwa manusia, membujuk mereka untuk melakukan sebuah pertukaran permintaan, menghasut mereka hingga mereka meminta apapun yang mereka tidak bisa dapatkan dengan mudah, karena begitulah sifat manusia, menginginkan segalanya dengan cara singkat dan mudah, tanpa meneteskan keringat jika perlu.

Sedangkan kami, Espada, beberapa manusia mengira kami adalah jelamaan iblis, namun kami sama sekali bukan iblis. Kami malah mempermudah manusia untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bukankah kami sangat baik?

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang cuma-cuma, kami menukar permintaan mereka dengan jiwa mereka, dengan kata lain membuat mereka menjual jiwa mereka pada Espada.

Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali jiwa manusia yang tidak terlalu _bersih_, karena itu aku selalu merasa kekurangan sekalipun sudah ratusan jiwa yang aku _telan_.

Kami para Espada juga memiliki banyak sekali kemudahan untuk mendapatkan jiwa manusia, aku memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan untuk membuat manusia jatuh cinta padaku, dan mereka akan percaya dengan kekayaan yang bisa aku tunjukkan hanya dengan satu jentikan jari, bahkan membelikan mereka hadiah pembuka untuk membuat mereka percaya jika aku memang berniat baik.

Hati manusia yang lemah akan dengan mudah aku dapatkan, hanya perlu mengeluarkan beberapa pesona Espada milik ku, sedikit senyum menawan -tapi sayangnya aku tidak memilikinya- dan semua mata akan silau melihatnya.

Seperti hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkan dua jiwa yang terlalu _hambar_.

Yang satu adalah jiwa milik seorang perempuan bernama Tatsuki, seorang atlet taekwondo yang bermimpi untuk memenangkan turnamennya hari ini, terlalu berapi-api hingga mengiyakan syarat yang aku ajukan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit tetesan keringatku untuk membantunya, toh aku akan mendapatkan jiwanya, lumayan untuk menambah kekuatanku, walaupun hanya seperseribunya.

Dia menang dengan mudah, terlalu mudah, dan aku tepat mengambil jiwa saat ia turun dari podium, setelah menerima piala penghargaannya. Aku masih sedikit berbaik hati membiarkannya memegang pialanya.

Yang kedua adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah menyala, namanya Chizuru, dia tidak memiliki permintaan yang sulit, hanya ingin pacarnya, Keigo, dibunuh karena dia sudah dikhianati. Aku pun mengabulkannya, satu lagi jiwa yang menambah tabunganku.

Jadilah sekarang aku berjalan di tengah kota, mencari jiwa lain yang jauh lebih _bersih_. Membasuh dahaga yang masih aku rasakan, karena Aizen tidak pernah menutup matanya, dia akan mengubah angka yang tertato pada tubuh kami setiap kali ada yang memperoleh jiwa lebih banyak dari yang lain, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan angka empat yang ada di dada kiriku akan berubah menjadi angka 5 tanpa aku sadari.

Mata dinginku bergerak lambat memindai setiap jiwa manusia yang setiap kali aku memindahkan perhatianku, yang aku lihat hanya jiwa manusia yang semakin kelam.

Barisan gedung pencakar langit yang terlalu tinggi, dan menghalangi sinar matahari menyapa mataku, bagus-karena aku tidak terlalu suka hal yang menyilaukan mata. Kakiku bergerak lambat menyusuri trotoar jalan, melihat lurus jalan yang aku tapaki dengan tangan tersimpan rapi dalam saku celana jeans berwarna biru terang.

Mataku terpaku pada sebuah toko buku berpapan nama "Toko Urahara", tidak ingin beranjak dari pancaran sinar yang kecil tapi terlalu terang, pancaran jiwa seorang manusia, jiwa yang bersih.

"Cari sesuatu, Espada?"

Suara shinigami yang sangat aku kenal, aku muak mendengarnya, bicara dibelakangku adalah kebiasaannya, karena dia selalu saja berada di dekatku seperti harimau yang siap menerkam kapanpun aku lengah. Kaien Shiba.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" dia kembali bicara.

"Ku pikir kau tidak perlu mengikutiku, aku tidak akan mencari jiwa lain, disini hanya ada jiwa kelam," ucapku seraya berbalik dan melihatnya lurus. Berbohong dengan mata tanpa ekspresi sungguh bukan hal sulit bagiku.

Shinigami berwajah cerah itu memegang zanpaktounya dengan sangat erat, walaupun kelihatannya santai, dia sebenarnya bersiap untuk menyerangku jika tidak waspada.

Ada satu peraturan yang harus kami berdua patuhi, peraturan yang tidak tertulis namun sangat kuat. Shinigami tidak akan menyerang Espada, jika kami tidak melakukan kesalahan di depan mata mereka, hal sebaliknya juga berlaku untuk Espada. Bukankah peraturan itu sangat manis? Yah, walau bagaimanapun kami memang pintar membuat tak tik berperang, dan kami paling ahli dalam menghilangkan jejak kejahatan kami.

Sungguh ironis, kenapa harus menunggu melihat dengan mata sendiri? Aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak jiwa sekalipun tanpa menyentuh mereka.

"Lalu untuk apa kau berada disini, Espada?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan shinigami itu. Dia masih berdiri disana, masih dengan posisi dan postur yang sama, namun matanya tidak mau lepas dariku, terus mengintai punggungku.

Shinigami adalah dewa kematian yang akan selalu menghalangi langkah kami menjerumuskan jiwa manusia, dan jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak dari Espada, lawan yang tidak setimpal jika bicara tentang jumlah, tapi jangan salah menilai, kekuatan kami jauh diatas shinigami.

Sekalipun aku berjalan menjauh dari Kaien Shiba, tapi aku mendekat pada toko sederhana itu. Satu-satunya toko sederhana diantara jajaran gedung bertingkat, dan satu-satunya toko dengan aksen serba kayu.

Aku menyeberang trotoar, melewati lampu merah yang menyala secara otomatis karena jentikan jariku, aku tidak bisa menunggu, dan aku juga tidak bisa membuat diriku terbang didepan mata puluhan orang yang sedang lalu lalang di jalan ramai ini.

Semakin aku dekat dengan toko itu, semakin aku silau dengan cahaya itu, serta semakin dahagaku mendamba untuk dibasuh. Aku akan mendapatkan sebuah jiwa yang luar biasa bersih, dengan begini aku tidak perlu mencari mangsa dalam waktu lama sepertinya. Jiwa ini begitu kuat hingga aku bisa merasakannya jauh ke dalam jiwaku.

Bagaimana mungkin dalam putaran waktu seperti ini, dalam dunia yang sebegini kelam, masih ada jiwa semurni ini?

Pintu toko terbuat dari kaca buram, berlapis sticker 'selamat datang'. Deretan rak buku memenuhi jarak pandangku, tapi aku bisa melihat jelas seorang yang berdiri di meja kasir, seorang laki-laki dengan topi motif garis monoton, mengenakan yukata, dan mengibaskan kipasnya tanpa henti, padahal tokonya sudah cukup dingin dengan dua buah ac yang terpasang di dinding.

"Selamat datang, bisa kami bantu?" ucap pria itu dengan senyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk dan memindai sekeliling ruangan, mencari sinar jiwa itu lagi. Aku merasakan kehangatannya, berasal dari deretan rak di sebelah kanan, aku tidak bisa bersabar untuk merayu jiwa itu dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Melangkah dengan kaki manusia sungguh bukan keahlianku, bersabar menggerakkan kaki, dan melewati jalur yang rumit dari tumpukan buku di depan jalanku, aku harus tampil semanusia mungkin untuk meyakinkan siapapun pemilik jiwa itu.

Tumpukan buku disisiku setinggi tubuhku, sepertinya akan ditempatkan di rak yang masih kosong. Toko ini tidak memisahkan antara buku lama dengan buku baru, semua dijadikan satu dalam satu jajar, aku sempat melihat buku dengan sampul menyerupai buku prasejarah saking lusuh dan kotornya.

Aku berhenti melangkah saat melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu tengah memunggungiku, dia sedang melihat tumpukan buku di sebelahnya dan membacanya dengan seksama sebelum meletakkannya di rak yang sudah tersedia. Bajunya sederhana, hanya baju terusan selutut dengan warna kuning pastel, namun bukan itu yang membuatku kagum padanya, tapi cahaya jiwanya yang terpancar hingga mengena padaku.

"Permisi, Nona."

Aku berspekulasi sekarang, aku tidak tau siapa dan berapa usia perempuan yang aku sapa sekarang. Asal saja aku putuskan memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona.

Dia sepertinya tidak mendengarku karena tidak menoleh sedikitpun, tapi ku perhatikan dia tidak menggunakan _headset_ atau _earphone_, aku pun memperpendek jarak diantara kami.

"Ehm, Nona!" kali ini nada suaraku lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap sesopan ini pada seseorang, berhubung aku berurusan dengan jiwa murni yang jarang aku temui, aku harus bisa sedikit membuang ego yang biasa aku kobar-kobarkan di depan orang lain.

Tapi dia tidak juga menjawab, bahkan menolehpun tidak, seolah tidak mendengarku saja. Apa perempuan ini sedang meledekku?

"Hei, Nona! Apa kau tuli?" aku berteriak karena sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan pelecehan seperti ini, seorang Ulquiorra tidak selayaknya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari manusia.

Aku sudah hendak menepuk bahu perempuan itu keras-keras, tapi kipas yang tadi aku lihat berada di tangan orang yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir, sekarang mendarat di pergelangan tanganku, menahan niatku.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Tuan. Dia memang tidak bisa mendengar Anda."

Kepalaku berusaha mengartikan dengan baik ucapan orang yang tadi masih berdiri di belakang meja kasir ini, jadi perempuan ini tidak bisa mendengarku?

Aku tidak sengaja melihat kaki pemilik toko yang mengenakan sandal kayu saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Orang ini benar-benar konvensional!

Tapi apa maksudnya perempuan di depan ku ini tidak bisa mendengarku?

"Dia tidak bisa mendengar sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, jadi, sekalipun Anda berteriak tidak akan membuatnya bisa mendengar dalam sekejap," jelas pengguna topi itu.

"Aku bisa membuatnya mendengar dalam sekejap," sahutku pelan.

"Apa maksud Anda?" dia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dariku.

"Lupakan saja!" potongku seraya mengibaskan tangan.

Satu hal yang harus kami ingat sebagai Espada. Tidak ada satu keajaibanpun yang bisa kami lakukan untuk manusia jika mereka tidak melakukan pertukaran permintaan. Kami hanya bisa melakukan segala yang kami inginkan pada diri kami sendiri.

Tidak bisa aku membuatnya mendengar jika manusia itu tidak melakukan pertukara permintaan. Jadi aku akan memanfaatkan peluang ini.

Perhatianku kembali pada perempuan itu, dia masih asik dengan kegiatannya menyusun buku, dia bahkan bersenandung, suaranya merdu dan lembut. Untuk apa dia bersenandung jika tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri? Manusia yang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau memperkerjakan orang tuli?"

Aku tau dia pemilik toko, tidak perlu diragukan lagi karena pemilik dan tokonya sama kunonya.

"Dia memang tidak bisa mendengar, tapi bisa membaca gerakan bibir orang lain. Anda mencari buku apa? Nanti saya carikan, Rukia sedang sibuk sekarang."

Jadi namanya Rukia.

Mataku memperhatikan tangan kecil miliknya yang mengangkat buku ensiklopedi setebal lima belas senti, tangan sekecil itupun terlihat sangat kuat mengangkat buku seberat itu.

"Aku belum tau, justru ingin bertanya padanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari sendiri."

Gerakanku luwes seolah aku sangat tertarik pada barisan buku di hadapanku, melihat judul buku itu satu persatu, padahal ekor mataku terus memperhatikan perempuan itu. Karena aku tidak tertarik pada buku dan tidak mengingat sama sekali judulnya, disamping itu aku bisa membaca tanpa membuka buku.

Sang pemilik toko pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku dan perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu dalam lot ruang rak buku, aku melihat buku yang ia susun dan dia masih membelakangiku, bersenandung tiada henti.

Ada sebuah buku music, instrument music Beethoven, saat aku menjulurkan tangan hendak mengambil buku itu tidak sengaja aku menyenggol buku di sebelahnya, menyebabkan buku yang sudah berbaris rapi itu berjatuhan, menimpa tumpukan buku yang belum sempat disusun perempuan itu, tumpukan buku sempat bergerak pelan, dan bodohnya aku malah berusaha menangkap semua buku itu dengan kedua tangan. Tindakan ku malah menyebabkan gunungan buku itu jatuh berserakan memenuhi lantai, lengkaplah, karena detik kemudian perempuan itu berbalik dan melihatku.

Lututku menekuk, berpura-pura sebaik mungkin agar terlihat berniat untuk merapikan semua buku itu.

"Biar saya saja," ucap perempuan yang berhenti bersenandung itu.

Wajahnya putih bersih, dengan dua bola mata besar berwarna ungu gelap, tapi senyum lebarnya membuat wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih manis sekalipun dia tidak terlalu cantik, dia memiliki pesona sendiri dalam dirinya, terlebih jiwanya sangat bersih, itu pesona yang lebih menyilaukan mataku.

"Aku yang menjatuhkan, biar aku saja," kataku. Dia memperhatikan wajahku lekat-lekat, tapi matanya tertuju pada bibir tipisku yang pucat dan berlekuk sempurna. Butuh waktu baginya _melihat _apa yang aku katakan.

"Tidak apa, biar saya saja. Anda silahkan kembali mencari buku yang Anda cari," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Apakah kau memiliki buku terbaru Dan Brown? Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya dalam tumpukan bukumu, tapi semuanya hilang karena aku sudah menjatuhkan semuanya, mau kah kau membantuku?" kataku dengan nada lebih cepat, dan mata ungu gelap itu mengerjap kaget, pasti karena tidak bisa mengerti ucapanku yang terlalu cepat.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisakah Anda mengulangi ucapan Anda, lebih lambat karena tadi kurang jelas."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, senang dan menari-nari dalam diam. Perempuan dengan jiwa bersih ini memiliki kelemahan yang bisa aku manfaatkan hingga membuatnya berani menjual jiwanya padaku. Aku bisa membujuknya melakukan pertukaran permintaan dengan kemampuan mendengarnya, pasti bisa. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendengar. Aku memang Espada paling beruntung.

"Maaf, apakah Anda memiliki gangguan pendengaran?" tanyaku dengan sorot mata merendahkan, aku sengaja melakukannya, ingin melihat wajah terluka perempuan ini.

Diluar perkiraanku, dia malah tersenyum sangat lebar, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan aku tidak merasakan perubahan cahaya sama sekali dalam jiwanya. Apa-apaan dia?

"Saya memang tidak bisa mendengar, tapi saya masih memiliki indra lain untuk membantu Anda." Dia menunjuk mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bebas ke udara, menunjukkan kemampuan yang masih dia miliki dan yang paling penting masih utuh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membantu jika tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku butuhkan?" aku masih belum puas memojokkan perempuan ini, aku tidak bisa terima seorang manusia yang tidak merasa terluka atau tersindir saat orang lain menyinggung ketidakberdayaan yang dimilikinya, padahal seharusnya membayangkannya saja sudah menakutkan.

"Anda bisa menulis kebutuhan Anda jika tidak bisa saya dengar. Silahkan."

Dia meraih sesuatu dalam saku baju terusannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen, menyodorkannya kepadaku.

Lama aku memperhatikan perempuan ini, dia memiliki postur tubuh sangat kecil, tidak sebanding dan tidak akan seimbang untuk hati _sebesar_ itu. Haruskah aku melakukan strategi lain untuk mendapatkan jiwanya?

Aku tidak lantas meraih apa yang ia ingin berikan, aku berbalik dan melirik perempuan itu lewat sorot mata merendahkan, dan aku mendesis jijik padanya, tapi wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Jelas saja, untuk apa aku mendesis, dia kan tidak bisa mendengarku. Aku ini bodoh atau apa?

"Anda tidak jadi mencari buku, Tuan?"

Suara lembut dan penuh perhatian darinya kembali menyapa telingaku, didengar seperti apapun suaranya sangat menggambarkan cahaya dalam jiwanya, aku iri mendengarnya dan ingin secepatnya mengenyahkan suara itu, menelan tanpa sisa jiwa miliknya.

Aku berbalik dan memastikan dia tau apa yang aku katakan.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau tidak bisa mendengar?"

Bola matanya yang sudah besar bertambah lebar, dia menahan napas dan raut wajahnya menggelap. Apakah bertanya penyebab apa yang terjadi padanya telah menyinggung luka dalam hatinya?

Dia mengerjap sekali untuk mengembalikan raut wajahnya, tidak ada luka lagi dalam matanya.

"Boleh saya tau nama Anda?" ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Aku menatap matanya tajam, memastikan dia mengingat dengan baik namaku.

"Ukuiora Sifer," ulangnya, aku menggeleng cepat, sudah ku duga tidak mudah melihat nama hanya lewat gerakan bibir. Aku mendekat padanya dan menarik dengan kasar buku yang sudah aku tolak tadi, dan menuliskan namaku pada bukunya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Nama yang bagus," ucapnya saat membaca tulisanku.

Aku menaikkan alisku tinggi-tinggi, apanya yang bagus dari namaku? Tidak ada yang pernah memuji namaku, sekalipun si pemberi nama itu sendiri, Aizen.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan penyebab aku tuli, tapi Anda bisa sering berkunjung ke sini jika ingin mendengar cerita panjang yang akan membuat Anda bosan," katanya perlahan.

Aku menghela napas. Apa perempuan ini sedang mencoba menggodaku?

"Jangan lupa untuk membeli buku juga, jangan hanya datang untuk mendengar cerita!"

Aku hampir meledak marah mendengarnya, jadi dia sedang merayu pelanggan. Memanfaatkan kelemahannya sebagai daya tarik untuk menarik pelanggan dan mendengar penjelasannya. Sungguh pelayan toko yang sangat pintar, dia cerdas, tidak seperti yang aku duga.

"Aku orang keberapa yang kau jadikan calon pelanggan?" tanyaku skeptic.

"Mmm…" dia membalik buku catatannya ke belakang, hingga dua lembar "Anda orang ke seribu. Selamat!" serunya kegirangan.

Sontak aku menarik buku catatannya, tidak suka karena perempuan ini sedang membual padaku, jadi aku harus membuktikan ucapannya dengan mataku sendiri. Aku melihat bukunya, dan benar saja, dia mencatat satu persatu barisan nama itu. Ada 999, dan aku menjadi urutan ke-1000. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak berniat menjadi pelanggan toko ini," kataku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan terima ini." Dia kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku aju terusannya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk kepala kelinci, kecil dan transparan dengan butiran berkilauan di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah sebagai orang ke-1000 yang peduli pada saya. Sekalipun Anda tidak pernah berniat mendengar cerita hidup saya atau pun kembali lagi ke toko ini."

Aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk menerima benda yang kelihatan sangat murahan itu, karena melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum sungguh memuakkan, kalaupun aku menolak pemberiannya, bahkan meludah di depannya, tidak akan menyinggung perasaannya. Kenapa ada manusia _sebersih_ ini?

Jari-jari kurusku tengadah padanya, dan membiarkan dia meletakkan gantungan ponsel itu di atas telapak tanganku.

Aku tidak repot-repot untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, aku anti untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku Espada dan semua yang aku peroleh karena kerja kerasku, jadi tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atas apapun yang aku terima.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Aku sempat menoleh padanya, dan melihatnya melambaikan tangan dengan sangat antusias. Aku melangkah keluar dari deretan rak buku, dan meletakkan gantungan murahan itu dalam saku celanaku.

Pertemuan dengan Rukia sepertinya takdir agar aku bisa melampaui Harribel.

Jika aku bisa mendapatkan jiwanya, aku bisa menjadi urutan ketiga, dan menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari Baraggan sekalipun. Aku akan datang kembali setelah aku memiliki cara lain untuk membujuknya, saat ini aku sudah terlalu silau dengan jiwanya dan tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama berada didekatnya.

* * *

><p>Las Noches sangat sepi saat aku sampai, bahkan selang beberapa jam kemudian masih sepi seperti sebelumnya, sepertinya semua Espada bekerja keras untuk memperkuat diri, tidak sepertiku yang bersantai dan duduk manis di kursi dalam ruangan milikku.<p>

Aku bersantai bukan karena aku malas, tapi aku sudah memiliki kartu as di tanganku. Perempuan bernama Rukia akan menjadi makanan manis untukku, aku pastikan dia akan masuk dalam perutku hanya dalam beberapa hari, dan tidak ada Espada lain yang akan menyentuhnya, karena dia mangsaku.

Hamparan pasir diluar ruangan sangat monoton, hanya angin berhembus pelan yang menerbangkan butiran pasir yang bergelung-gelung di udara. Langit di Las Noches tidak pernah berubah, selalu bersih dan bercahaya, kebalikan dari eksistensi kami para Espada.

"Sedang melihat apa?"

Aku sontak berbalik begitu mendengar suara berat dan brandal milik Grimmjow. Malangnya aku karena aku harus satu ruangan dengannya, sudah dua bulan ini aku harus menarik urat untuk berdebat dengannya mengenai beberapa hal sepele, dari penentuan letak barang dan peraturan untuk tidak menyentuh barang siapapun, atau kami akan membuat tangan satu sama lain putus dalam sekejap.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Uhh…, kau baru makan _sampah_? Berapi-api sekali! Kebetulan, aku juga sedang dalam kondisi baik. Kau mau berduel?"

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan gigi putih yang bertaring tajam miliknya. Dia sang jaguar, jadi tidak heran jika memiliki taring yang bisa mengoyak apapun.

"Jika aku makan _sampah_, seharusnya kau sudah berada dalam perutku!" tandasku dengan suara datar.

Grimmjow kembali tertawa mendengar jawabanku, aku tidak ingin ambil pusing. Dia memang suka memancing pertarungan, dan dia masih sangat yakin akan memenangkan pertarungan jika harus melawanku sekalipun.

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang, dan mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Rukia dari benakku, dan mulai memikirkan cara yang ampuh untuk menariknya agar mau memberikan jiwanya secara sukarela kepadaku. Dia tidak silau dengan ketampananku, karena dia terlihat sangat biasa saat aku muncul dihadapannya, mungkin dia sudah memiliki seorang yang khusus di hatinya sehingga aku pun tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekayaan?

Terdengar suara Grimmjow menggeser kursi, dan menjatuhkan sesuatu hingga suaranya berdebam keras. Aku tidak membuka mata, dia hanya ingin mencari perhatian.

Kembali pada Rukia. Kekayaan yang mungkin akan ku tunjukkan tidak mungkin akan membuatnya silau. Buktinya dia malah sibuk mencari pelanggan toko, dan memanfaatkan cacat dirinya untuk menarik pelanggan agar mau datang kembali. Berarti sudah ratusan kali ia menceritakan pada orang lain mengenai dirinya, hebat sekali mulutnya.

"Apa ini?"

Aku sontak membuka mata, menoleh kearah Grimmjow, melihatnya sedang memegang gantungan ponsel yang tadi diberikan oleh Rukia. Aku sengaja meletakkan gantungan ponsel itu di atas meja, ku kira aku sudah cukup keras memperingatkan si jaguar untuk tidak menyentuh barang-barangku.

Segera saja ku tarik pedangku, dan ku hunuskan tepat ke lehernya.

"Letakkan atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu," kataku tanpa intonasi, nada suara kaku yang biasa aku gunakan untuk menggertak siapapun yang berani menantangku.

"Oww..., santai Ulqui, aku tidak sedang ingin mencuri." Dia meletakkan kembali gantungan ponsel itu ke meja, dia tetap menunjukkan barisan giginya saat menarik turun ujung pedangku turun dari lehernya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali benda-benda berbau manusia?" tanyanya seraya melirik mejaku, benda lain tergeletak disana. Ada ponel, cincin berbentuk tengkorak, kalung dan aksesories yang pernah aku gunakan untuk mendukung penampilanku di depan calon santapan.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan pernah menyentuh apapun?" aku kembali bicara dengan nada datar, membuat Grimmjow menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Terserah, aku hanya tertarik benda kecil itu, kau tidak perlu mengancam seperti itu."

Grimmjow menjauh dari mejaku, melempar sorot mata tidak suka saat kembali ke ranjangnya dan rebahan disana.

Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mencium keberadaan jiwa Rukia lewat gantungan ponsel ini. Dia sang jaguar, tentu saja jaguar memiliki penciuman yang tajam, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memangsa jiwa Rukia lebih dulu, aku akan gigit jari bila dia yang mendapatkan jiwa Rukia.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" suara Tia Harribel masuk ke ruanganku.

Grimmjow langsung berlari kegirangan menghampirinya, Grimmjow memang seperti anjing peliharannya saja, sejak dulu. Entah apa maksud Grimmjow mendekati Espada No. 3 itu, mungkin dia ingin mengemis kekuatan dari satu-satunya wanita dalam jajaran Espada milik Aizen.

"Ulqui hanya sedikit mengamuk karena aku menyentuh mainannya," bisik Grimmjow yang hampir dempet dengan tubuh berisi milik Harribel.

Harribel melirikku sesaat, tapi aku tidak menganggap tatapan tajam darinya. Dia akan memberikan tatapan tajam seperti itu pada siapapun, tidak terkecuali Aizen sendiri sebagai penciptanya.

"Aizen meminta kalian semua berkumpul sekarang," lanjut Harribel yang tidak ingin melanjutkan acara tatap menatapnya.

Aku bergerak cepat, dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di luar ruangan, mendahului Grimmjow dan Harribel yang masih memperhatikan ruanganku. Mereka tidak tau aku sudah mengantongi gantungan ponsel itu dalam saku jubah putihku.

Ratusan pilar berwarna putih bersih menjadi hiasan paling klasik dalam Las Noches, memberi kesan ruangan yang sangat besar untuk ukuran bangunan yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga belas makhluk. Sepuluh Espada, ditambah Aizen, Gin, danTousen.

Gin dan Tousen adalah tangan kanan Aizen untuk mengawasi kami para Espada, tidak ada celah sama sekali bagi kami untuk menyerang satu sama lain dari belakang, karena secara tidak langsung mata Aizen selalu tertuju pada kami, sekalipun lewat Gin dan Tousen.

"Ulquiorra, akhirnya kau tiba," sapa Aizen dengan suara berat namun sarat nada manis yang posesif.

Seluruh Espada tau dan mengerti dengan baik. Aku -sekalipun bukan nomor satu dalam urutan Espada- adalah kesayangan Aizen, aku mendapat perlakuan yang sama tetapi selalu diberikan tugas khusus oleh Aizen, sehingga banyak diantara para Espada menganggap aku menjadi kepercayaan Aizen. Padahal menurutku dia tidak pernah melihatku seperti itu, dia lebih melihat aku ini bisa dimanfaatkan dibanding Espada lain yang memiliki mulut besar.

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah seharusnya diduduki oleh Espada dengan urutan nomor empat.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Aizen lagi, dan Gin langsung memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. Matanya yang hanya serupa garis lengkung sekarang sedikit terbuka.

Apakah dia melihat ada yang aneh padaku?

"Sepertinya dia mengalami hari yang cukup rumit," sahut Gin dengan senyum lebar hingga seperti terlihat terbentang dari telinga ke telinga.

"Benarkah, Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen lagi, kali ini dia memicingkan matanya, mencoba menembus, membaca isi kepalaku. Aku sudah menutup semua pikiranku sejak kembali menjejak Las Noches, tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikiranku, sekalipun Aizen.

"Hanya mendapatkan dua jiwa yang tidak terlalu bagus," jawabku dengan menyibakkan jubah ke belakang, dan duduk dengan punggung tegak.

Tidak lama kemudian Harribel dan Grimmjow menyusul.

"Mungkin kau perlu mata hijau yang lain agar jiwa manusia terlihat jelas olehmu!" seru Nnoitra.

Aku meliriknya sesaat, tajam dan sinis tapi tetap dingin hingga dia kembali membungkam mulut besarnya. Jika kalian ingin tau, mulutnya memang besar, ini bukan kiasan.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul."

Aizen mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh Espada yang duduk di kursi masing-masing, duduk mengelilingi meja besar yang warnanya sama putih dengan warna dominan jubah kami.

"Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan satu hal," katanya, memberi jeda pada ucapannya sambil menatap kami semua para Espada satu demi satu, "peringkat kalian akan dievaluasi kembali dalam dua minggu ini, jadi terserah kalian yang ingin memakan lebih banyak jiwa manusia. Gin dan Tousen akan membantuku untuk mengawasi kalian semua, _Espada kesayanganku_."

Melihat senyum Aizen sama seperti melihat mata pedang yang terhunus ke leher sendiri. Senyum di wajah Aizen adalah wujud lain dari niat licik yang sudah ia tentukan, dan kami semua hanya boneka yang akan memberikan dia kesenangan yang lebih, menjadikan kami saling membunuh kalau perlu, semua itu hanya untuk mengemis keberadaan kami.

Tapi bagi kami para Espada, Aizen seperti Tuhan yang akan memberikan kebaikan dan keburukan serta siksaan yang teramat pedih, semua tergantung Aizen, dia pemilik maha kekuatan, dia pencipta kami dan sudah sewajarnya kami patuh padanya, bukan begitu?

"Bagi siapapun yang turun peringkat, akan mendapatkan _hadiah_ indah dariku langsung," tambahnya tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun senyum di wajahnya.

"Apakah ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Aizen dengan tangan berada diatas meja, bertopang dagu dengan sangat santai sementara kami sudah melempar sorot mata mengancam satu sama lain.

Aura persaingan sudah sangat kental sekalipun kompetisi belum dimulai.

"Apa hadiah bagi yang berhasil naik peringkat?" kali ini Stark buka suara, dia menatap Aizen dengan berani.

"Kekuatan satu tingkat," jawab Aizen sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di udara.

Grimmjow bersiul senang mendengar hadiah ekstra yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan, tapi lihat saja bagaimana aku akan memblokir seluruh jalannya untuk mendahuluiku, lagipula dia masih harus mengalahkan Nnoitra jika ingin melampauiku.

"Pertemuan selesai!"

Aizen, Gin dan Tousen langsung menghilang saat semua mulai berdebat. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat gaduh ini, aku ingin memikirkan rencana lain untuk membujuk Rukia melakukan pertukaran permintaan.

Langkah kakiku menciptakan suara bergema di sepanjang lorong yang aku lewati untuk mencapai ruanganku, namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan tekanan roh yang sangat kuat, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri hanya Aizen yang memiliki tekanan roh sekuat ini.

"Kau tidak ikut pesta ini, Ulquiorra?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Aizen berdiri hanya berjarak dua langkah dariku, di sampingnya Gin dan Tousen setia menemani seperti sepasang pengawal, atau malah lebih menyerupai anjing penjaga?

"Sepertinya sang Quatro sedang mengalami saat-saat sulit. Apa kau menemui jiwa yang sulit ditaklukkan?"

Wajahku langsung terasa kaku, mata ku menatap Gin dengan tajam, aku tidak suka melihatnya yang tersenyum lebar saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Benarkah dia tau semua yang aku lakukan di dunia manusia?

"Sekalipun sulit aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri!" jawabku dengan percaya diri yang amat sangat. Gin sang ular harus tau bahwa aku juga mengetahui akal bulus dan ide licik yang selalu bergeliat di benaknya, karena sejak kedatangannya ke Las Noches aku sudah sangat tidak menyukainya. Wajahnya dipenuhi bisa beracun untuk siapa saja.

"Selalu sombong seperti biasa. Tetaplah seperti itu _Ulquiorra tersayang_," gumam Aizen seraya melangkah pergi, dan dalam satu gerakan dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku harus mendapatkan jiwa Rukia, HARUS.

* * *

><p>Hari sangat cerah, sinar matahari menghujani semua permukaan dengan cahaya yang terlalu hangat, menggantikan embun dengan kehangatannya, dan disanalah aku melihat Rukia, baru keluar dari salah satu apartemen kecil yang berderet dalam satu lantai, dia mengunci pintu apartemennya dengan cekatan, dan kembali bersenandung lagu yang sama.<p>

Dia menyapa siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya, tersenyum hingga pipinya menonjol, menunjukkan pada semua betapa manis dirinya, dan betapa bahagianya dia. Seketika cahaya jiwanya terlihat jauh lebih terang dari kemarin, dan waktuku mulai terbatas, hanya menghitung waktu selama empat belas hari dari sekarang.

"Rukia, jangan lupa pertandingan basket satu lawan satu nanti sore!" seseorang bicara seraya menepuk bahu Rukia.

Rukia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih bersih, tapi tampangnya tegas hingga ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari yang seharusnya. Aku yakin Rukia tidak tau apa yang diucapkan remaja berambut putih itu, tapi lalu Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Hitsugaya," dia terdiam sejenak, "nanti sore!" lanjutnya dengan gerakan tangan men-_dribble_ bola.

Aku terperangah, bagaimana mungkin dia tau, padahal tadi remaja itu bicara di belakangnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakan bibirnya kan?

Remaja dengan rambut putih itu melambai dan pergi menjauh dari Rukia setelah mendapatkan jawaban.

Rukia kembali melangkah, menyeberang jalan yang mengantarnya ke halte bus. Aku memperhatikannya dari udara, melayang sesuka hatiku tanpa perlu takut dilihat oleh manusia lain, karena aku tidak sedang menyamar, aku masih mengenakan jubah kebanggaan lengkap dengan pedang yang ada di pinggangku.

Dia sampai di toko, dan mengenakan sebuah kain yang ia lilitkan di sekitar pinggangnya, menunjukkan logo toko. Pemilik toko ini memang pelit, seragam saja hanya berupa celemek seperti itu.

"Rukia, tolong kau carikan buku-buku ini. Nanti akan ada yang ambil, order besar dan aku akan siapkan kardus untuk mengemasnya," kata si pemilik toko, dia masih menggunakan yukata, topi, bahkan kipas yang sama. Mungkinkah dia tidak memiliki baju lain?

Rukia menerima selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh pemilik toko, membaca barisan puluhan judul buku yang tertera disana dan dia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala, memberi hormat sebagai tanda dia mengerti dengan perintah yang diberikan dan akan melaksanakannya dengan segera.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, tidak ada keanehan dalam dirinya, dia hanya perempuan biasa yang melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan lapang dada.

Hari beranjak siang dan dia sudah mendapatkan semua buku yang ia cari, meletakkannya dalam kardus yang diberikan pemilik toko, dia menumpuk buku sesuai dengan urutan dalam daftar yang diterimanya, dan menempelkan sticker sesuai nomor urutnya, dia pintar, dia bisa berinisiatif seperti itu tanpa diperintah oleh pemilik toko.

Udara di sekitar ku tiba-tiba saja berubah pekat, sebuah tekanan roh yang sangat kuat menyesakkanku, aku melihat Gin melangkah mendekati toko buku itu, dia mengenakan celana jeans belel dengan aksyen robek di lutut, dan dipadu dengan kaos hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Dia sempat mendongak kearahku yang berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari toko, dia masih tersenyum lebar dan aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya, karena dia selalu menunjukkan wajah yang sama. Tapi yang pasti dia sedang menyindirku, dia tau siapa yang aku incar dan dengan sengaja berada di dekat mangsaku.

"Hallo, Rukia!"

Dia melambai dengan santai pada Rukia, sengaja melakukannya agar perhatian Rukia terpusat padanya. Dia berhasil, Rukia berdiri tegak dari kardus yang masih ia perhatikan isinya.

"Gin? Apakah kau datang untuk mengambil buku yang aku pinjam?"

Jadi dia sudah mengenal Rukia jauh sebelum aku menemukannya. Gin memiliki mata yang bagus, sementara Espada yang lain belum tau keberadaan Rukia, dia justru sudah berada sedekat ini dengan Rukia. Aku harus lebih hati-hati dengannya, dia mengancam keberhasilanku.

Gin menggeleng, dan menunjuk kardus yang ada diantara mereka.

"Jadi ini pesananmu?" tanya Rukia riang, senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Gin mengangguk, membuat rambut lembutnya bergerak dengan sangat indah. Dia sedang tebar pesona pada Rukia, aku kesal melihatnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki toko lain?" Rukia kembali memasukkan buku ditangannya. Setelah Rukia meletakkan buku Gin baru menjawab pertanyaannya, Gin seperti sangat mengerti kapan ia harus menjawab dan kapan harus diam.

"Tidak, aku ingin membaca semua buku ini. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau ada waktu makan siang ini?"

Dia melancarkan langkah kedua. Apa maksudnya mendekati Rukia? Bukankah dia bukan Espada dan tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk menaikkan peringkat, karena tidak akan berpengaruh apapun jika ia mendapatkan jiwa Rukia. Mungkinkah dia ingin menghadang langkahku saja?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada tamu yang harus aku temui," jawab Rukia cepat, tapi tetap mengakhirinya dengan senyum.

"Apakah kau ingin membuatku patah hati?" kata Gin dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja, kau kan _playboy_ nomor satu!" sahut Rukia riang.

"Kau ini!" Gin mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap puncak kepala Rukia, membuat Rukia menggeliat bak anak kucing dibawah sentuhannya.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, terlalu natural sebagai orang yang baru saling mengenal, aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Gin membantu Rukia, sambil sesekali bercanda. Jadi harus menjadi pelanggan toko ini jika ingin mendekati Rukia. Baik, aku akan mendapatkan jiwanya sebelum tenggat waktu yang ditentukan oleh Aizen.

Aku datang menyamar dengan satu jentikan jari, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulung hingga batas siku, dan celana jeans hitam, lengkap dengan sepatu _sport_.

"Selamat datang!" si pemilik toko menyapa ku lagi.

Dia tersenyum melihatku, senang karena melihat sumber uang sudah masuk ke tokonya.

Ekor mata ku diam-diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Gin, setelah mendapatkan satu kardus yang berisi penuh buku, dia keluar dari toko dan sempat melambai pada Rukia.

"Jangan lupa janjimu," serunya keras. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau Rukia tidak bisa mendengar.

"Iya, aku akan datang!" sahut Rukia.

Gin menoleh padaku, memberikan senyum liciknya padaku, aku tetap memasang wajah yang sama untuknya. Kekelaman tekanan roh berputar diantara kami, Gin hampir sama kuatnya dengan Aizen dan aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, sekalipun hanya lewat besarnya tekanan roh yang kami miliki.

Dia pun pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, aku tetap berdiri di depan sebuah rak buku, membaca satu judul buku yang menarik perhatianku. Buku karangan Dan Brown, akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang sering disebut-sebut manusia ini, aku menariknya dan memerhatikan sampul bagian depan, karena buku itu masih terbungkus rapi.

"Benar, kan? Anda datang lagi, Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Aku mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sangat akrab itu, suara yang hanya dengan mendengarnya saja sudah tergambar dengan jelas sosoknya. Tubuhku berbalik dengan reflek, menatapnya, melihat pancaran jiwanya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Saya sudah menduga Anda akan datang lagi, karena itu saya menolak ajakan Gin. Jadi, Anda ingin mencari buku apa?" tanyanya yang mencondongkan badan dan melihat buku yang aku pegang.

Perempuan ini seperti memiliki kemampuan meramal, bagaimana mungkin dia tau aku akan datang lagi?

"Dan Brown? Anda menyukai Dan Brown?" dia bicara sambil mendongakkan wajah padaku.

"Tidak," jawabku seraya meletakkan kembali buku di tangan ku ke tempatnya semula.

Seketika Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi dadaku, hingga ia harus mendongak untuk menatap wajahku. Mata itu mengirim binar yang aku tidak mengerti, binar mata cerah yang sangat terang.

"Aku mencari buku yang menceritakan semua tentang dirimu," kataku akhirnya, nada bicaraku masih sangat datar dan kaku. Tapi itu semua cukup untuk membuatnya terbelalak kaget, dia seharusnya melihat bahwa aku mengatakannya asal, tidak sungguh-sungguh, aku hanya ingin sedikit menebar kata-kata gombal yang bisa membuatnya tersanjung, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu baginya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada buku seperti itu," jawabnya dengan nada suara sama datarnya denganku, dan dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku, seolah aku ini pelanggan yang tidak layak untuk ia layani.

Dia menarik sebuah kursi kayu dengan empat kaki dari samping rak dekat aku berdiri, dan membawanya ke jajaran rak lain yang berada di sisi lain. Saat aku tengah memerhatikannya, tidak sengaja aku melihat pemilik toko sedang memerhatikan kami, dia tersenyum sambil mengibaskan kipas di tangannya.

Rukia berdiri di atas kursi warna cokelat tua itu, inilah kekurangan seseorang yang memiliki tinggi tubuh terbatas, kalau aku hanya perlu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil buku yang ia tuju. Dia berhasil meraih buku dengan judul _Princess Academy_ setelah berjinjit habis-habisan, siapa juga orang bodoh yang meletakkan buku setinggi itu, sementara tau Rukia tidak mampu mengambilnya.

"Dapat!" seru Rukia lega, dia langsung menapakkan kakinya tapi lupa kalau ujung kakinya berada di pinggir kursi, seketika kursi yang ia pijak bergoyang pelan karena tidak bisa mengimbangi bobot tubuhnya yang tidak berpusat pada tengah kursi, bahkan kursi hampir oleng.

"A.. a.. " dia berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tapi dia malah terus bergoyang, tidak juga berhasil berdiri tegak. Aku hanya menjadi penonton, sementara pemilik toko juga masih berdiri santai di belakang meja kasir.

Apa dia akan membiarkan Rukia jatuh?

Benar saja, Rukia limbung.

"Argh…"

Aku bergerak secepat kilat, menangkap tubuh Rukia, tapi sepertinya ini kesempatan untukku membuat Rukia tertarik padaku, ya.. dia pasti akan jatuh hati padaku. Semua seperti gerak lambat dalam mataku, tanganku memeluk pinggang Rukia, tidak erat tapi cukup untuk menahan tubuhnya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat ku yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

Kami berdua jatuh berdebam ke lantai, aku sengaja memosisikan diriku di bawah dan menimpa lantai, sementara Rukia berada di atasku, dia menutup matanya rapat karena terlalu takut, tapi untukku tidak ada apa-apanya jatuh seperti ini.

"Akh!" aku sengaja mengerang sedikit untuk menunjukkan sakit yang tidak aku rasakan, aku kan harus tampil semanusia mungkin.

Rukia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadaku yang kurus, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahuku.

"Maaf, saya.." dia bergerak bangun, menggeser wajahnya dari bahuku, dan tidak sengaja bibir kami bersentuhan, hanya sentuhan tipis yang seharusnya tidak berarti.

Tapi…

Rukia terdiam dengan ujung bibirnya masih bersentuhan dengan bibirku, matanya yang berwarna ungu gelap membesar, dan aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya di atas dadaku, menghentak dengan sangat keras. Sementara aku sendiri ikut terdiam, seperti tidak ingin beranjak darinya, sedang menikmati wajahnya yang perlahan merona. Sangat cantik.

Dari bibirnya aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya dari semua jiwa yang pernah aku dekati. Hanya jiwanya yang memancarkan kehangatan seperti ini, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melepas jiwanya.

Aku sengaja terdiam, menatap matanya langsung, emerald bertemu dengan ungu gelap, aku hanya melihat wajahku di bola matanya. Hanya aku, hingga aku yakin dia sudah mulai jatuh hati padaku.

Saat tanganku terangkat dan hendak menyusup ke rambutnya, dia malah tersentak bangun, wajahnya jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud…"

Dia menekap mulutnya, mungkin malu karena bibir kami baru saja bersentuhan, atau lebih tepatnya berciuman?

Kami berdua sama-sama bangun dan menegakkan tubuh, aku membersihkan celana dan kemejaku yang tidak bernoda sama sekali, dan perhatianku tertuju lagi pada Rukia yang berdiri gelisah. Rukia sangat kikuk. Belum sempat aku bicara, dia malah membungkuk dalam dan berlari dariku, dan menghilang di pintu yang berada dekat meja kasir.

"Sepertinya dia sangat malu," kata si pemilik toko yang masih berkipas ria.

Aku tetap diam dengan tangan tersimpan dalam saku celana, melihat kepergian Rukia.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, untuk apa dia bersikap seperti itu?" ucapku seraya kembali menyusuri jajaran buku kuno.

Si pemilik toko tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, dan dia melangkah mendekatiku. Membuat yukatanya yang berwarna hijau usang bergerak perlahan, dan suara sandal kayunya berdentum terus ke lantai.

"Rukia tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pria pun setelah kecelakaan itu, jadi wajar saja dia malu seperti itu."

Aku menoleh pada pemilik toko, sedari tadi aku tidak memerhatikannya, namun setelah mendengar sesuatu tentang Rukia, telingaku langsung mengirim gelombang agar aku memerhatikan apa yang diucapkan orang kuno ini.

"Kecelakaan?" ulangku, berharap dia akan menjelaskan semuanya hingga detail terakhir.

"Rukia sendiri yang harus menjelaskannya padamu, nah, sekarang kau harus pulang jika tidak ingin membeli buku. Aku tidak mau Rukia seharian berada di kamar mandi dan menelantarkan pelanggan lain," lanjut manusia dengan rambut berwarna rambut jagung itu.

Aku menilai sejenak manusia di hadapanku ini, dia tidak memiliki jiwa yang bersih, tapi tidak terlalu kelam juga, mungkin ada baiknya bila aku mangsa sekalian orang cerewet ini. Tapi jika aku membuatnya hilang dari muka bumi ini, mungkinkah Rukia akan baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan nanti jiwanya malah jadi sekelam anggur.

"Baik, aku ambil buku ini!" aku mengambil satu buku di dekatku dengan asal, dan memberikan padanya.

"Wah, kau memilih buku yang tepat. Rukia juga suka dengan buku ini, biografi Beethoven," katanya dengan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar.

Aku hanya mengambilnya dengan asal, agar si pemilik toko menutup mulut dan tidak menerorku untuk membeli.

Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal, tapi cukup usang untuk ukuran buku lama, terlalu sering dibaca, dan mataku kembali beralih pada pintu dimana Rukia menghilang, dia sepertinya tidak akan cepat keluar, aku jadi tidak bisa menanyakan topic mengenai buku kesukaannya, karena mungkin saja aku bisa membuatnya melakukan satu pertukaran permintaan, meminta bertemu Beethoven mungkin.

Aku harus bersabar lagi kali ini.

Aku membayar buku itu setelah mendengar harga yang disebut pemilik toko.

Langkah kakiku lunglai keluar dari toko, dan sebuah tas kertas berada di tanganku. Aku memutuskan tidak kembali ke Las Noches atau Espada yang lain akan menanyakan sikap santaiku. Aku berjalan kearah sebuah taman, disana ada banyak manusia yang bolak-balik, dan mataku tertuju pada seorang yang terduduk di bangku taman, seperti orang yang hendak bunuh diri saja, karena wajahnya pucat dan hampir putih seluruhnya.

"Menunggu siapa?" tanyaku pada perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang itu, cantik namun tidak ada harapan kehidupan darinya.

"Aku menunggu kematianku," jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kenapa kau menunggu kematianmu?"

"Karena anak laki-lakiku pergi meninggalkanku sepuluh tahun lalu, dan aku tidak memiliki harapan lain untuk tetap hidup, kanker yang ku derita hanya akan membuatku menyusul anakku."

Dia menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah, sangat cerah dengan awan putih yang berarak perlahan. Warna rambut wanita itu terlihat indah saat tertimpa cahaya matahari, pirang menyala dengan gelombang yang tak kalah indahnya.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya ku yang mulai menjurus pada tujuan.

"Kurosaki Masaki, dan beberapa hari lagi aku hanya tinggal nama, menyusul anakku, Ichigo," ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Apakah kau ingin meminta sesuatu?" Akan sangat mudah bagiku membuat wanita ini melakukan pertukaran permintaan, selain itu nyawanya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi bukan?

"Aku ingin kembali pada saat Ichigo bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang ia sukai, saat itu wajahnya sangat cerah, mencintai perempuan untuk pertama kalinya saat ia berumur 16 tahun. Ichigo yang lugu, Ichigo yang manis. Sudah sepuluh tahun, dan aku tidak menyadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat, jika ia masih hidup mungkin dia akan setampan dirimu," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar membayangkan masa-masa itu.

Aku mendengar dengan baik, dan dia sudah mengucapkan satu kata kunci untuk sebuah pertukaran permintaan.

"Apakah kau mau keinginanmu terwujud?" aku mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya, membuatnya menaikkan alis tanda tidak percaya dengan tawaranku.

"Tapi ada satu syarat, kau akan kehilangan jiwamu," jelasku dengan hati menari senang. Jiwa wanita ini tidak buruk juga, bahkan terbilang lumayan untuk orang sekarat, cukup untuk menopang napasku hingga berhasil mendapatkan jiwa Rukia.

"Benarkah? Kembali ke waktu itu adalah kebahagiaan terakhir untukku, aku akan pergi dengan tenang jika bisa kembali melihat wajah Ichigo," jawabnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, keinginanmu terkabul."

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke udara dan menjentikkan jari sekali, segalanya di sekeliling kami berputar dengan sangat cepat, kilatan waktu yang mundur sepuluh tahun. Kami berdua mendarat di lantai sebuah kamar, seketika wanita di sebelahku terisak.

Di hadapan kami sekarang berdiri seorang laki-laki yang berumur belasan, tinggi tegap dengan rambut orange menyala, tersenyum cerah seperti Rukia. Dia sedang memegang sebuah foto di tangannya, membelakangi kami hingga kami tidak bisa melihat foto yang tengah ia pandang.

"Ichigo, sarapan sudah siap!"

Suara wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang berdiri disampingku memenuhi ruangan, hanya saja kali ini terdengar jauh lebih segar dan muda.

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu, masih menatap foto yang ia pegang.

"Ichigo!" Pintu kamar pemuda itu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan sosok Masaki yang masih sangat muda dengan celemek melilit pinggangnya.

"Foto siapa itu?"

Ichigo meletakkan foto yang ia tatap diatas meja, membaliknya agar tidak dilihat ibunya.

"Bu.. bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Pasti foto perempuan, iya kan?"

Masaki mencoba meraih foto itu tapi dicegah Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau suka padanya kan? Siapa? Katakan pada Ibu, siapa?" Masaki muda melirik jahil.

"Aku belum tau namanya, teman-teman memanggil nama keluarganya. Nama keluarganya Kuchiki, dan aku baru berpikir akan mengajaknya pergi sepulang sekolah nanti," jelas Ichigo dengan pipi merona. Pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta malah terlihat seperti anak kecil bagiku.

"Ichigo…, ibu ingin memelukmu," bisik wanita yang berdiri di sampingku, tapi sepertinya dia cukup mengerti untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk sosok Ichigo di hadapannya.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Pendek, dan aku selalu memanggilnya begitu. Dia memiliki warna mata yang indah, karena itu aku selalu ingin mengejeknya."

"Jangan mengejek anak perempuan, atau dia akan membencimu," bisik Masaki lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Seketika waktu mengembalikan kami ke masa kini, kami kembali ke dunia nyata, kembali ke taman dan duduk di bangku.

"Ichigo yang malang, aku akan selalu mengingat wajah cerahnya hari itu, karena itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat wajah cerahnya. Dua hari kemudian dia menghilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta, tidak ada yang bisa menemukan jasadnya, seperti apapun aku berpikir dia tidak mati, tetap saja kenyataannya dia telah hilang dari sisiku. Ichigoku.. Ichigo sayang…" Masaki kembali meratap hebat.

Tangisnya seolah adalah tenaga terakhir yang ia miliki karena kemudia dia terduduk lemah dengan tubuh bersandar di bangku.

"Aku sudah melihat Ichigo lagi. Aku rela sekalipun harus mati sekarang," ucap Masaki dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tidak memperpanjang waktu lagi, tanganku yang berwarna pucat terangkat ke atas kepala Masaki, dan aku membuat kami berdua tidak terlihat mata manusia saat perlahan aku menarik jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya dengan kekuatanku, dan perlahan sulur-sulur berwarna kebiruan itu mengalir masuk lewat tanganku, meresap ke kulitku, memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa. Aku mendapatkan jiwa manusia yang lumayan bagus, dan perlahan aku merasakan kekuatanku seperti bertambah dengan cepat.

Setelah aku selesai menghisap seluruh jiwanya, tubuh Masaki terkulai tak bernyawa, dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya menjadi serpihan pasir yang terbawa angin. Musnah sama sekali dari pandangan mata, entah aku sedang bernasib baik atau apa, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan satu jiwa hari ini, meskipun bukan milik Rukia.

"Kau!"

Sebuah zanpaktou tertuju ke dadaku, Kaien Shiba sedang mengancamku.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya melakukan pertukaran permintaan?"

"Dia yang meminta, aku hanya membantu," jawabku santai.

"Kau memang…" dia menggeram kesal karena tidak bisa mencegah tindakanku. Aku justru senang bisa membuat shinigami ini kehilangan satu jiwa yang harus ia cabut dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat!" kataku seraya mengambil kantong kertas dari sisiku, mengeluarkan buku yang terbungkus kotak berwarna ungu tua.

"Aku akan benar-benar mengawasimu, Espada!" serunya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Terserah!"

Aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang hendak aku baca. Rukia tidak sedikitpun bisa ditebak, dia malah menyukai buku biografi Beethoven, bukan roman yang sering dibaca perempuan pada umumnya. Kenapa harus Beethoven?

Buku itu benar-benar menceritakan tentang kehidupan Beethoven, aku membacanya dengan sabar layaknya seorang manusia yang membaca buku. Aku seperti bukan diriku saja. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengerti dengan jelas apa yang membuat Rukia tertarik, mungkin saja aku bisa mendekatinya dengan cara klasik, seperti membahas buku.

Aku terus membaca, membiarkan angin sore berhembus, menerbangkan helaian daun yang berguguran ke tanah. Sinar matahari sudah meredup dan hampir berganti dengan malam. Lampu-lampu taman mulai menyala satu persatu, mengganti penerangan untukku membaca buku yang masih tersisa banyak lembar yang belum aku baca.

"Aku berdo'a agar kau bahagia, dimanapun kau berada sekarang."

Aku tersentak, menutup buku yang tengah ku baca dan berdiri tegak dari bangku taman. Aku baru saja mendengar suara Rukia, apakah dia berada didekat sini? Atau hanya ilusiku saja?

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan pancaran jiwanya terasa hingga aku langsung mengetahui keberadaannya. Rukia ada beberapa meter dariku, berdiri di dekat pohon besar, menatap pohon itu dengan sorot mata sedih, dan perlahan tangannya menyentuh batang pohon besar itu.

Dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunduk, tengah berdo'a untuk siapapun yang tadi ia sebut.

Aku melangkah mendekat padanya, sengaja tidak membuatnya melihatku, aku berdiri dibelakangnya, berjarak dua langkah.

Pohon rindang itu memiliki daun berbentuk seperti semanggi runcing, rantingnya melepaskan beberapa daun yang sudah berwarna kekuningan, dan dibawa terbang angin sore, mewarnai udara yang sudah berubah jingga karena cahaya matahari terbenam.

Rukia meletakkan sebatang bunga krisan di dekat akar pohon itu, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan gelombang kesedihan yang menderanya. Tangannya lalu memegang kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kelinci dengan warna orange menyala, dia seperti sangat takut kehilangan benda itu.

Aku harus bicara dengannya, maka aku putuskan merubah wujudku menjadi manusia.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, sekalipun pertemuan kita sangat singkat," bisik Rukia seraya berbalik, dan dia hampir pingsan saat melihatku yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

Dia seperti akan kembali kikuk, tapi secepat kilat ia mengendalikan diri. Sepertinya kecelakaan kecil di toko buku masih mengusik benaknya.

"Apa temanmu dimakamkan di bawah pohon ini?" tanyaku dengan nada suara tak sopan.

Dia menggeleng. "Disini pertama kali kami bertemu, aku tidak pernah tau dimana makamnya, karena itu aku mengenangnya disini," jawab Rukia.

"Pacarmu?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Sahabat?"

Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Rukia menenglengkan kepalanya, dan senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya yang detik tadi masih menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Apakah Anda begitu ingin tau tentang kehidupan saya?"

Aku mengerutkan alis. Apa-apaan perempuan ini? Sebegitu percaya dirinyakah dia?

"Bagaimana jika aku jawab 'ya'?" tembakku ingin melihat reaksinya.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Bagaimana dengan chapter 1? Masih gaje-kah? Aku memang terlalu banyak berkhayal sepertinya *makanya cepet bangun! Atau mau disiram pakai air tujuh sumur?*

Ya mohon maaf jika masih jauh dari harapan *bungkuk2 minta dimaafin*

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict ini. Silahkan dan mohon untuk review ya, aku tunggu selalu lho! *pasang puppy eyes*

Sampai ketemu lagi di chap 2….

Mina-gomen aku salah ketik nama Oka-san Ichigo, jadi aku revisi ya... thanks sudah diingatkan *love u all*

**Keep The Spirit On ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SELAMAT BERJUANG ! GANABATE!**

**Untuk semua siswa SMP yang sedang melangsungkan ujian, dan aku berdoa gar hasilnya memuaskan.**

**Untuk yang sudah selesai ujian akhir (Sekolah Menengah) aku menyampaikan selamat, semoga semua lulus dengan nilai sempurna *amien…***

* * *

><p><strong>Reply untuk yang sudah review…<strong>

vvvv : Aku akan update secepatnya, dan inilah chap 2, selamat membaca

Putri Luna : Ichiruki dalam benakku akan selalu berhubungan, karena itu dalam fict ini juga begitu. Gomen, di fict ini Hitsugaya hanya jadi figuran, mungkin di fict lain dia akan menjadi tokoh utama *doa-kan ya agar inspirasinya datang dengan cepat*

Dani Ryekinawa : Kurang lebih kamu banyak kontribusi dalam mendapatkan inspirasi ini, aku selalu terbayang sosok Ulqui sejak mendapat review kamu, jadi deh fict ini.

Ojou-chan : Fict yang mana yang ada Ulqui jahatnya? Aku sepertinya ketinggalan deh *dilempar kulkas sama Ojou-chan* kasih tau aku ya.

Jee-Eugene : Ya, kurang lebih umur mereka segitu, dan masalah hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia, silahkan baca chap ini. Btw jangan puji aku setinggi itu, nanti aku bisa terbang dan lupa nginjek tanah *kuntilanak kalee!*

Aku juga sedikit menyisipkan GinRuki di fict ini, khusus untuk request Ojou-chan. Ndak banyak sih, tapi ku harap bisa mengobati keinginan hati mu *nanti aku panjangin di ide fict lain ya ^_^*

Yosh, selamat membaca Mina-san… Enjoy chap 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan<strong>

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Wajahnya langsung memerah, semerah tomat. Jadi dia hanya mengujiku, jangan salah menantang, aku bukan tipe yang mudah dikalahkan hanya dengan ucapan menjebak seperti itu. Menghadapi ribuan macam perempuan sudah aku lakoni, karena kebanyakan perempuanlah yang melakukan pertukaran permintaan. Meminta kecantikan, meminta kekayaan, meminta balas dendam, meminta lelaki yang pantas, perempuan terlalu peka dengan perasaan.<p>

"Saya tidak…"

"Berhentilah bicara sopan seperti itu padaku!" potongku yang gerah mendengar caranya bicara dengan sebutan 'saya' dan 'anda'.

Dia kaget melihatku, mungkin ucapanku terlalu terang-terangan untuknya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia terus menjaga jarak dariku, dan membuatku sulit untuk mendapatkan jiwanya.

"Baik! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi kau harus traktir aku makan malam!" dia bicara dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda, bukan lagi suara rendah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di toko.

Raut wajahnya juga berubah sama sekali, dia menatapku dengan mata indahnya, membuatku seperti tenggelam dalam tatapan matanya. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, dia menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya, dan kami berdua setengah berlari menuju sebuah kedai makanan pinggir jalan, menyajikan bermacam kue dan minuman hangat.

"Duduk, aku akan pesankan makanan yang paling enak disini!" ucapnya dan berlari kearah gerobak yang dijaga seorang pria dengan jenggot dan kumis lebar, matanya terlihat sangat nakal memandang Rukia.

"Selamat malam, Rukia. Mau pesan apa?" tanya orang berwajah mesum itu.

"Satu botol arak dan seporsi kue beras, lengkap dengan acar!" jawab Rukia.

"Baik, pesanan akan segera tiba. Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "calon pelanggan toko!" katanya lagi.

Dia benar-benar percaya diri kalau aku akan menjadi pelanggan toko usang itu.

Rukia kembali ke meja yang tadi ia pilih, meja bulat sederhana dengan dua buah kursi berhadapan, di atas kami selembar terpal terbentang untuk menaungi kami dari hujan dan panas. Kedai makanan itu ada di pinggir taman yang langsung menghadap jalan, jauh dari keramaian jalan yang bising, tapi cukup jelas untuk melihat mobil yang lalu lalang disana.

"Pesanan akan segera datang," ucapnya seraya duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau memesan arak?" tanyaku yang meragukan usianya sudah pantas untuk meminum arak, bukankah di dunia manusia ada larangan bagi manusia yang belum cukup umur meminum arak?

"Jangan salah, aku sudah berumur 26 tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku minum arak!"

Satu lagi kejutan dari seorang Rukia, dia bertubuh sekecil ini tapi sudah berumur 26 tahun, tadinya ku kira dia masih sekolah. Aku memang tidak pernah mempertanyakan usianya sebelumnya, karena bagi para Espada usia bukanlah seseuatu yang penting.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"28!" aku asal sebut saja.

Pesanan kami datang, sebotol arak dan dua buah cangkir dan kue berwarna merah dengan saus berlendir, aku baru kali ini melihat makanan manusia yang seperti ini, biasanya aku melihat makanan manusia yang disajikan di restoran mahal, tidak pernah di kedai pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Nah, silahkan dimakan," kata penjaga kedai, selain berkumis dan berjenggot orang ini juga memiliki rambut panjang ikal, dan dia mengenakan jubah dengan motif bunga yang sangat norak.

"Terima kasih, Pak Kyoraku!" sahut Rukia seraya menuangkan arak dalam cangkir.

Penjaga kedai melangkah pergi dengan nampannya, tapi lalu ia membalikkan badan menatapku lurus.

"Jangan biarkan Rukia minum lebih dari tiga gelas, atau dia akan mabuk!" kata Kyoraku dengan senyum penuh perhatian.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Dia cukup perhatian dengan Rukia, dan sepertinya ini tempat langganan Rukia hingga ia tau kebiasaan Rukia yang tidak kuat minum. Rukia tidak mendengar laki-laki di belakangnya, karena itu dia tetap asik menuangkan minuman untuk kami, dan menakar dengan sangat baik saat menuangkan minuman untuknya.

"Silahkan," gumam Rukia seraya menyodorkan cangkir padaku, aku langsung meneguknya, dan cairan itu lolos begitu saja di mulutku.

Rukia meneguk minumnya sedikit, dan bergidik pelan saat cairan itu masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Ini terlalu keras," komentarnya seraya meneguknya lagi.

Aku memerhatikan tindakannya yang persis seorang yang baru belajar minum, dia meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit hingga cangkirnya kosong.

"Kau suka minum?" tanyanya padaku saat melirik cangkirku yang kosong, dan segera saja dia mengisinya kembali.

"Tidak terlalu, bagaimana dengamu?"

Aku bertopang dagu dengan tangan bertumpu di atas meja, memiringkan kepala dan menatap Rukia dengan mataku yang ku usahakan membuka dengan baik. Rukia berhenti menuangkan arak dalam cangkirku, memandangku dengan sorot mata kelabunya.

Waktu berhenti bergerak diantara kxami, kami saling menukar pandangan yang tidak kami mengerti satu sama lain. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, namun sebuah goresan duka terbaca di wajahnya, dan dia menunduk untuk menghindari mataku.

"Aku hanya minum saat memperingati kepergian _nya_," jawab Rukia yang kali ini meneguk araknya dalam satu tegukan.

Gawat, tinggal satu cangkir lagi atau dia akan benar-benar mabuk. Yang aku dengar, perempuan kalau sudah mabuk sangat mengerikan.

Aku menahan tangannya yang hendak menuangkan arak ke cangkirnya lagi, dan merebut botol itu dari tangannya.

"Aku yang bayar, kau tidak usah takut!" ucapnya seraya merebut kembali botol arak dari tanganku. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan dari ucapannya, dan aku tidak ingin menginterupsinya, jadi ku biarkan saja saat dia meneguk cangkir ketiganya.

Tidak masalah untukku siapa yang bayar, karena tidak sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan uang. Keuntungan pula bagiku jika Rukia mabuk, mungkin aku bisa membuatnya melakukan pertukaran permintaan tanpa ia sadari.

"Kepergian siapa yang kau peringati?"

Matanya hanya setengah terbuka saat melihat gerakan bibirku, dia sudah cukup mabuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya namaku, Tuan Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Dia menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku saat mengucapkan kalimatnya, mabuknya sudah parah.

"Nama mu Rukia, aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi," jawabku enteng.

Dia tersenyum lemah, dan mengusap wajahnya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya yang tersisa.

"Kau sungguh kebalikan dari _dia_, kalau dia hanya mengetahui nama keluargaku, dan kau hanya mengetahui nama kecilku. Dunia ini memang paling bisa mempermainkan nasib seseorang, bukan?"

Dia meracau, suaranya sudah mendayu tidak jelas. Tapi tangannya meraih sepotong kue beras dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Mengunyah kue itu tanpa memindahkan sedikitpun pandangan dari wajahku.

"Siapa _dia_?" tanyaku mencari tau, karena dia selalu menyebut orang itu.

"Orang yang aku kenal hanya selama seminggu, tapi sudah meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar disini," ucap Rukia seraya menunjuk dadanya yang hampir rata. Aku makin bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu di bawah pohon itu, aku sedang membaca buku dan dia datang setelah mendaratkan bolanya di bahuku. Aku berteriak kesal karena dia sudah membuat bahuku memar karena tendangannya." Rukia tersenyum mengenang saat-saat itu, senyum tulus dan indah karena mengingat _dia_.

"Aku menyebutnya rambut aneh, warna rambutnya seaneh dirinya, dan dia membalas dengan menyebutku 'pendek', aku bertekad untuk tidak akan bertemu orang menyebalkan seperti dia lagi."

Rukia meraih gelas dan memainkannya dengan ujung jarinya.

" Ternyata takdir tidak berhenti disana, kami bertemu lagi di taman hiburan, tidak sengaja berada dalam satu bianglala, dan disana aku pertama kali mengenalnya. Seorang yang selalu tersenyum cerah, seorang yang selalu bertekad untuk meraih semua impian dengan tangannya. Dia memberikanku kalung sebagai tanda agar aku tidak hilang nanti saat kami terpisah jalan. Dia bilang badanku seperti anak SD, aku ingat marah besar saat itu. Aku tidak tau jika kami satu sekolah, hanya beda kelas, sejak itu pertengkaran diantara kami seperti kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang.

"Dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pendek' dan aku selalu membalasnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia hilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta, dia pergi tanpa pamit padaku, tanpa membiarkanku melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Dia pergi saat aku masih koma di rumah sakit, dan … wush… hilang sama sekali seperti angin," tutur Rukia yang kembali meneguk arak.

Aku mendengarkannya dengan baik, membiarkan dia meminum semua arak sesuka hatinya, karena untukku dia tampak seperti manusia yang sedang berusaha melegakan hatinya sendiri.

Aku menyentuh tangannya, membuatnya melihatku. "Kenapa kau koma?" kataku.

Dia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, dan meraih sepotong kue beras lagi, lalu melahap acarnya sekaligus.

"Ini enak sekali, kau harus coba!" katanya seraya mengambil kue beras dengan tangannya dan menyodorkannya padaku, aku mengerutkan alis melihat tingkahnya. Tapi melihat dia yang tidak juga menurunkan tangan walaupun aku sudah memasang wajah seram seperti ini, aku pun membuka mulut dan membiarkan dia menyuapiku.

Aku mengunyahnya, membiarkan kue itu lumer di mulutku.

"Enak kan?" dia kembali bertanya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"_Dia_ … yang pertama kali mengajakku kesini, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengenal Kyoraku jika tidak mengenal _dia_, orang yang tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Kurosaki Ichigo seperti sosok matahari yang bersinar terang saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia akan berteriak padaku setiap kali aku berwajah murung di hadapannya."

Rukia menatap cangkirnya lekat-lekat.

"Keberadaannya sangat singkat, seperti kilatan cahaya petir yang membutakan mata, namun hilang seketika dan meninggalkan jejak kekosongan yang sangat menyakiti. Aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi, tidak akan pernah… sekalipun aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, dia tidak akan pernah datang dan mendorong kepalaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, kami tidak akan pernah bisa adu mulut lagi. Benar-benar hilang."

Rukia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat, napas berat dan sarat dengan duka.

"Kadang aku bertanya, kenapa kami di pertemukan sesingkat itu? Apakah hanya untuk membekaskan luka mendalam padaku? Tapi aku tidak ingin menyesali pertemuanku dengannya, karena bagaimanapun mengenal Ichigo adalah hal indah yang tidak patut untuk disesali. Dan aku berjanji, apa pun yang terjadi akan selalu bersikap seperti ini, untuk menepati janjiku padanya. Janji bahwa aku akan tegar menghadapi semua " Dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak sangat dipaksakan kali ini.

Kepalaku seperti penuh seketika, Rukia baru saja menyebutkan nama orang yang tadi aku lihat dalam perputaran waktu.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Anak dari perempuan yang jiwanya baru saja aku dapatkan, jadi dia juga yang sekarang sedang berkutat di benak Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo yang tidak pernah ku temui dalam keadaan hidup, mungkin jika ia masih hidup ia akan memberikan jiwa bersihnya padaku.

"Kenapa kau koma?" aku kembali mengulang pertanyaanku yang belum ia jawab.

Rukia tersenyum kali ini.

"Kecelakaan, aku tertabrak mobil saat aku pulang sekolah, aku tidak memerhatikan suara klakson mobil karena terlalu serius membaca. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, mobil menghantamku, dan suara teriakan ngeri memenuhi telingaku. Aku pun tidak sadarkan diri, hanya merasakan nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Aku koma selama lima hari. Kakakku bercerita bahwa dokter sudah menyerah, dokter bilang aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup karena syarafku yang hampir keseluruhan rusak, aku mungkin akan perlahan mati karena sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kemampuan syaraf. Tapi aku hidup, dan sayangnya tidak bisa mendengar. Bagus karena aku tidak perlu mendengar cacian jika aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Rukia tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Tawa lirih yang aku sendiri sebagai Espada mengerti dia sedang berusaha mengingkari takdir yang harus ia lewati.

"Sejak saat itu Kakak ku yang hebat, Kuchiki Byakuya, tidak pernah membiarkanku melihat dunia luar, takut aku akan terkucil, tapi aku yakinkan dirinya bahwa aku akan kuat, dan tersenyum menghadapi apapun dalam hidupku, juga meyakinkan Kakak untuk tetap mengejar mimpinya belajar di luar negeri, karena kami hanya berdua di dunia ini, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang Kakak meraih mimpinya. Jadilah aku berjuang hidup sejak kecelakaan itu." Rukia menatap langit yang sudah gelap total, ada jejak kenangan sedih di matanya.

"Aku keluar dari sekolah, serabutan mencari kerja, dan untungnya Pak Urahara bersedia menerimaku, aku bekerja disana hingga saat ini. Pak Urahara seperti Ayah bagiku, dia sangat baik."

Aku mengerti sekarang, dan bisa aku kaitkan sendiri benang-benang takdir yang belum tersambung dalam benakku.

Rukia mengenal Ichigo saat mereka berdua berumur 16 tahun, dan dia juga berpisah dengan Ichigo saat ia mengalami kecelakaan, sementara Ichigo hilang tanpa jejak dalam kecelakaan kereta. Betap dunia ini begitu sempit, karena aku juga yang melahap jiwa ibunya Ichigo. Jadi foto yang dipandangi Ichigo adalah foto Rukia, Ichigo mencintai Rukia, sedangkan Rukia selalu mengenang Ichigo, dan minum arak setiap kali mengenang kepergiannya. Ichigo berarti untuk Rukia, karena itu aku tidak bisa membuat Rukia terpesona padaku, karena itu pula ia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya, sejak ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Mungkin hanya Ichigo yang ada dalam hatinya. Ini akan menjadi perburuanku yang rumit.

* * *

><p>Kami berdua minum hingga larut malam, aku selalu memberikan botol tambahan untuk Rukia, hingga tidak sadar kami sudah menghabiskan lima botol. Rukia sudah hampir pingsan sementara aku masih segar bugar.<p>

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, Rukia. Kau harus pulang," bisikku di telinganya, dan betapa bodohnya aku. Aku lupa kalau dia sudah tidak bisa mendengar siapapun, apa yang harus aku lakukan karena Rukia sudah terkapar di atas meja, sampai menopang dirinya untuk duduk tegak saja sudah tidak bisa.

Aku melambaikan tangan pada penjaga kedai, menanyakan tagihan untuk semua kekacauan yang kami berdua ciptakan. Aku membayar sejumlah tagihan, dan memberikannya extra tip.

"Dia sedang berbohong," ucap Kyoraku seraya memasukkan uang dalam kotak penyimpanannya. Dia menatap punggung Rukia yang bungkuk karena bersandar pada meja. Punggung yang ringkih dan lemah.

"Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa sebenarnya," lanjut Kyoraku seraya berjalan mengambil kain lap dari gantungan.

"Apa maksud…"

"Dia buta rasa," potong Kyoraku dengan tatapan iba pada Rukia, orang itu tidak lagi berwajah mesum seperti yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Rukia, beda sama sekali.

Aku terdiam, memerhatikan Kyoraku yang masih melihat punggung Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat baru ia beralih padaku.

"Dia hanya sekali kesini bersama Ichigo, saat memakan kue beras dan acar itu dia memang bilang rasanya sangat enak. Tapi sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah bisa mengecap lagi. Kecelakaan yang menimpanya membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar dan tidak bisa merasakan apapun dalam setiap makanan atau minuman. Dia kehilangan indra perasa," jelas Kyoraku.

Kehilangan indra perasa? Juga? Selain tidak bisa mendengar, dia juga tidak bisa mengecap rasa?

Lalu apa yang ia katakan tadi sungguh kepura-puraan yang menyerupai sungguhan. Dia pintar meyakinkan orang lain, membuat orang lain mengira ia sama dengan orang normal pada umumnya. Meneriakkan sesuatu itu enak dengan wajah cerah, padahal tidak merasakan apapun. Apa-apaan perempuan ini?

"Jaga dia, dia selalu melakukan hal yang memaksakan diri, dia tidak pernah mau meminta pertolongan orang lain jika tidak dalam keadaan sekarat," ucap Kyoraku dengan raut wajah muram. Memohon padaku lewat sorot matanya yang lemah.

Aku mengangguk, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lega. Aku pun kembali ke meja, mendorong bahu Rukia agar ia sadar dan berjalan pulang. Tapi bereaksi pun tidak, dia tetap tergeletak lemah bersandar di meja. Aku menarik tangannya agar ia bangun, tapi yang ada hanya tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

"Aku akan membantumu menggendongnya," seru Kyoraku. Menahan tanganku yang hendak menarik paksa Rukia bangun.

Dia berlari menghampiriku, aku diam saja saat ia mengangkat Rukia bangun dengan sangat mudah. Tentu saja, tubuhnya kekar seperti itu.

"Jongkok!" dia berseru padaku, aku mengernyit tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus jongok.

"Kau mau menggendongnya kan?" seru Kyoraku lagi.

Aku bisa saja membuatnya berada di apartemennya hanya dengan sekejap mata, tidak perlu aku repot-repot menggendongnya. Tapi jika aku melakukannya mungkin manusia bernama Kyoraku ini akan pingsan.

Aku menekuk lututku dan berjongkok, merelakan punggungku yang tidak pernah dijamah siapapun menjadi tumpuan untuk Rukia. Aku memaafkan karena dia adalah mangsaku yang berharga.

Kyoraku membuat Rukia bersandar sepenuhnya di punggungku, dan memosisikan kepala Rukia bersandar di bahuku, dan aku pun bangun perlahan, menjadikan diriku bertindak selayaknya manusia, padahal menggendong Rukia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Antar dia, dia biasa meletakkan kunci apartemennya bawah karpet," kata Kyoraku melepas kepergianku dan Rukia.

Langkah kakiku lambat menelusuri jalan yang diapit pepohonan rindang, aku ingin berlama-lama berada disisi Rukia, mengenalnya dengan lebih dekat, dengan begini aku akan mengerti tentang kisa hidupnya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah merepotkanmu, Ulquiorra," bisik Rukia dengan suara purau.

Aku tidak menjawab karena akan percuma, dia tidak akan mendengarku.

"Semua orang akan mempertanyakan hal yang menimpaku, dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan merasa kasihan serta iba. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal itu menyedihkan, memangnya kenapa jika tidak bisa mendengar? Memangnya kenapa jika tidak bisa mengecap rasa? Semua memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi aku merasa semua jauh lebih baik dari pada tidak hidup sama sekali dan melihat orang yang disayangi menangis."

Rukia menarik napas panjang, dan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku.

"Tidak bisa menangis juga tidak apa… tidak apa-apa…" bisiknya dengan suara purau. Suaranya bergetar, entah karena pengaruh arak atau hal lain, tapi suaranya hilang setelah itu.

Dia kembali bungkam, dan detik kemudian aku mendengarnya bersenandung. Lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan, namun entah mengapa kali ini terdengar jauh lebih sedih yang pernah aku dengar. Cahaya jiwanya meredup, layaknya lilin yang hampir kehabisan sumbu. Tapi saat senandung lagunya semakin keras cahaya jiwanya kembali, bahkan lebih terang.

Dia berhenti bersenandung, bernapas teratur saat kami hampir sampai di apartemennya. Dia tertidur, sungguh perempuan tanpa pertahanan diri.

Hah.. aku bahkan belum membuatnya melakukan pertukaran permintaan.

Langit kelam di warnai cahaya bintang, kelam karena bulan tidak nampak sama sekali. Aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena Rukia berada sedekat ini denganku, memastikan bahwa ia masih hidup untuk aku santap. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya direbut Espada lain.

"Ulqui…, kenapa kau bisa bersama _kelinci manis milikku_?"

Kakiku berhenti melangkah, mendapati kehadiran Gin yang tiba-tiba berada di depanku, mengenakan jubah putih yang biasa ia kenakan di Las Noches.

Apa dia bilang tadi? _Kelinci manis milikku_?

Aku tau siapa yang ia sebut dengan julukan menjijikkan seperti itu, dan orang yang ia sebut tengah terlelap di punggungku.

"Dia mangsaku, Gin. Jangan coba ikut campur," ancamku.

Dia mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, menyeringai jauh lebih lebar dan manarik pedangnya, tanpa ragu mengarahkannya ke leherku. Aku yang tanpa perlawanan hanya diam.

"Mangsamu, Ulqui? Asal kau tau, aku tidak pernah ikut campur masalah Espada, tapi kau Espada pertama yang memasuki daerah kekuasaanku, Rukia _milikku_," katanya tetap dengan senyum yang sama.

Nada suaranya yang mengancam sangat menakutkan, sekalipun dia mengucapkannya dengan wajah tersenyum. Tapi jangan panggil aku Ulquiorra Schiffer jika begini saja sudah kalah dari Gin. Aku maju selangkah, menantangnya.

"Apa kau ingin mendapatkan jiwa Rukia? Untuk apa?"

Dia bukan Espada, kenapa harus mendekati Rukia?

"Bukan jiwanya yang aku inginkan, tapi seluruh _tubuhnya_. Kau ingin kita berdua bersaing untuk mendapatkannya?"

Mendengar ucapannya seperti melihat bisa ular yang tesebar dimana-mana. Dia pintar bicara dan licik, aku tidak akan masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada manusia?" ejekku.

"Sejak aku mengenalnya, dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal ini padamu."

Gin mendorong ujung pedangnya hingga melukai leherku, aku tidak menghindar, membiarkan darah mengalir dari leherku, mengalir hingga membasahi kemejaku. Gin mengangkat alisnya, tidak percaya melihatku yang tetap diam sementara ia sedang berusaha memutuskan leherku.

"Rukia!"

Kami berdua menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tadi pagi aku lihat, Hitsugaya, orang yang tadi mengajak Rukia bermain basket.

"Kau apakan Rukia?" dia menatapku galak.

Gin memerhatikan remaja itu, sementara remaja itu tidak bisa melihat Gin -yang terlihat seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam- cukup lama Gin memerhatikan remaja itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," Gin menarik pedangnya turun, namun menggores luka sepanjang garis tulang leherku, aku sempat bergidik merasakan nyeri yang menjalar dari goresan pedang Gin.

"Kau berdarah?" Hitsugaya membuatku tersadar dan menoleh padanya, menghadapi tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Rukia mabuk, karena itu dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya," jelasku.

Hah, kenapa aku repot-repot memberi penjelasan padanya tentang ketidakhadiran Rukia?

Bocah bernama Hitsugaya itu menautkan alisnya, menciptakan raut wajah garang untukku, tapi kemudian dia menghilangkan tatapan tajam itu sebelum akhirnya berucap, "aku tau, aku lupa kalau hari ini peringatan kepergian Ichigo." Hitsugaya memutar ke belakangku untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia.

Jadi dia pun mengerti kalau Rukia memperingati kepergian Ichigo, aku jadi ingin mengenal sosok Ichigo yang bisa meninggalkan tempat yang amat membekas di hati Rukia, hingga Rukia yang sudah kehilangan banyak hal indah selama sepuluh tahun ini pun tetap mengingatnya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat merebahkan Rukia, jika tidak dia akan…"

Belum selesai kalimat Hitsugaya, tiba-tiba Rukia muntah.

"Euh…" keluh Hitsugaya yang melihat kemeja ku, dari bahu hingga bagian depan berlumuran muntahan Rukia. Baunya benar-benar menusuk hidung, bau arak dicampur kue beras dan acar busuk.

"Baru mau aku peringatkan. Untungnya Rukia begini hanya setahun sekali," kata Hitsugaya seraya menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu apartemen Rukia. Dia juga yang membukakan pintu apartemen Rukia, karena dia tau dimana Rukia meletakkan kunci. Sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Rukia rajin menyimpan kuncinya di bawah karpet depan apartemennya.

Apartemen Rukia sangat kecil, hanya berisi barang-barang seperlunya. Ada sebuah kasur lipat, meja kecil di tengah ruangan, sebuah dapur yang seadanya, dan lemari baju kecil yang hanya ukuran setengah meter kali setengah meter.

Hitsugaya menarik kasur lipat dan membentangkannya di lantai.

"Rebahkan dia disini," katanya.

Aku merebahkan Rukia di atas kasur lipat, sementara Hitsugaya berlari ke dapur, mengambil sebuah handuk dan membasahinya, mengusap mulut Rukia yang beleberan muntahan. Aku menegakkan badan dan melihat sekeliling apartemen, memindai setiap sudut denga mata emeraldku.

Ada barisan buku yang sudah agak usang. Buku panduan Matematika untuk siswa kelas satu tingkat menengah yang terbuka di atas meja yang menyerupai meja belajar. Foto yang terpasang di dinding dengan paku karatan, bingkainya pun terlihat sudah sangat lapuk. Foto yang menampakkan Rukia yang memeluk seorang pria dengan tinggi badan jauh beda dengannya, seorang dengan rambut panjang hitam legam dan berwajah dingin.

Kuchiki Byakuya sepertinya adalah seorang dingin yang sangat sayang pada adik.

"Kau buka bajumu, aku akan bersihkan, dan…"

Wajah pemilik rambut berwarna putih itu tampak ragu untuk bicara. Aku melemahkan sedikit tatapan dingin yang aku miliki, membuat remaja itu sedikit berani untuk bicara.

"Tinggal lah hingga Rukia sadar. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya karena Rangiku akan menyerapah hingga telingaku tuli jika tau aku masih berada disini," katanya dengan suara gemetar ketakutan. Rangiku bagai sosok monster baginya.

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya.

Aku membuka kemejaku, menyisakan kaos dalam yang tipis dan menunjukkan lekuk tulangku, aku terlalu kurus tapi aku memiliki otot perut yang bisa membuat setiap perempuan yang melihatnya terpesona. Hingga Hitsugaya agak melongo melihatku yang berdiri dihadapannya, mungkin ia juga kagum dengan otot perut yang aku miliki.

Tapi dia segera tersadar saat aku menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi, mempertanyakan tatapannya. Hitsugaya membawa kemejaku ke kamar mandi, agak gugup saat menerima kemeja dari tanganku. Aku melihatnya melakukan aktivitas dalam apartemen Rukia seperti apartemen ini adalah tempat miliknya saja. Dia tau benar dimana letak barang-barang milik Rukia.

"Bersihkan dirimu dengan handuk ini," katanya menyodorkan handuk berwarna abu-abu yang ia ambil dari lemari baju Rukia.

"Mungkin dia akan marah kalau tau, tapi pakai saja, aku yang tanggungjawab."

"Ini punya siapa?" tanyaku.

"Punya Byakuya."

Dia menjemur kemeja ku di depan apartemen Rukia, tempat barisan baju lain. Hitsugaya kembali ke dapur, napasnya terdengar sangat lelah saat membuka lemari kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah cangkir dari sana, setelah berulang kali mendengar suara berdentang benda pecah belah yang beradu, dia kembali dengan sebuah cangkir dengan isi mengepul panas. Dia seperti sedang berpacu dengan waktu, entah siapa yang tengah mengejarnya.

"Usahakan agar dia bangun dan meminum teh ini, dia akan segera sadar. Aku pergi dulu, Rangiku sudah mencariku dari tadi. Terima kasih sebelumnya…" dia menenglengkan kepala menatapku lekat-lekat, sorot matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Ulquiorra!" kataku menyebut namaku.

"Oh ya, Ulquiorra."

Dia pun lenyap dengan cepat, menghilang di pintu sementara aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku. Kenapa aku jadi bertingkah seperti manusia begini? Seharusnya aku hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari dan semua akan beres.

"Eng…"

Aku mendengar suara Rukia yang mengerang, segera saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap wajahku. Bau muntahan sudah hilang sama sekali.

"Ulquiorra?"

Rukia bangun dari tidurnya, duduk di atas kasur lipatnya yang sudah usang, wajah lesunya sudah kusut dan seperti orang yang hampir kehilangan unsur kehidupan. Aku akan memanfaatkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Aku mendekatinya dan berdiri sejenak di hadapannya, sengaja memberinya waktu untuk memerhatikan tubuhku. Dia memang memerhatikan tubuhku, tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya. Tubuhku tidak membuatnya terpesona, dia benar-benar sulit ditaklukkan.

"Aku pasti muntah di bajumu," katanya dengan mata penuh penyesalan.

Hah…, jadi itu yang ia pikirkan, pantas saja.

Aku mengangguk dan meraih gelas berisi teh yang tadi diberikan Hitsugaya, memberikannya pada Rukia agar Rukia meminumnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Rukia meneguk habis isi gelas itu, walaupun wajahnya sempat mencebik saat menelan, dia tidak menyisakan isi gelas.

"Pahit!" katanya cepat.

Dia pasti tidak ingat kalau aku sudah mengetahui kebenaran dari semua kebohongan yang coba ia bangun sejak kami berada di kedai. Dia buta rasa, dan masih berusaha berbohong padaku.

"Lebih pahit mana dibanding menerima kepergian Ichigo?" selorohku menatapnya tajam.

Rukia terperangah, kedua bola matanya seperti akan melompat keluar saat menatapku, benar-benar menatap mataku, seolah apa yang aku tanyakan adalah hal tabu yang tidak boleh ditanyakan padanya.

Mata kelam itu menekuri lantai, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tau karena ia ingin menyimpan rahasianya. Dia tidak sadar sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku saat berada di kedai, tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya, tentang kepergian Ichigo, tentang semuanya.

Dia kembali menatapku, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan di lidahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kecelakaan di toko buku? Kau sudah tidak sengaja menciumku, Rukia," kataku lagi, aku hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi malah membuat wajahnya merah menyala karena malu, dan dia reflek menekap mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku…"

"Kau juga muntah di kemejaku, kau tau berapa harga kemejaku?"

"Aku akan mengganti biaya cucinya," jawabnya yang lalu menunduk untuk meminta maaf. Aku terdiam dan menunggu dia hingga tegak kembali, dia terlihat sangat lugu dan tidak seperti seorang perempuan berumur 26 tahun.

"Lupakan saja, sekarang kau tidur. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hitsugaya untuk menjagamu," kataku saat ia mendongakkan wajah.

"Hitsugaya, aku lupa!" dia menepuk dahinya terlalu keras, sampai dia sendiri meringis kesakitan.

"Dia sudah pamit, dan dia bilang dia juga lupa kalau hari ini kau harus memperingati kepergian Ichigo," jelasku seraya bersandar di dinding, membuat diriku senyaman mungkin.

Rukia kembali rebahan dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya.

"Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya dari balik selimut.

Kalau begini bagaimana dia tahu aku menjawabnya? Dia kan tidak bisa membaca bibirku dari balik selimut. Aku menarik selimutnya turun dari wajahnya, dan dia menatapku lurus yang berada tepat di atasnya.

"Tidak adakah keinginanmu yang belum terwujud?" bisikku.

Dia tampak sangat kikuk, karena jarak kami hanya beberapa senti, aku memastikan dia melihat dengan jelas ucapanku.

"Banyak, tapi aku akan mewujudkan semuanya dengan tanganku sendiri," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Aku kalah telak, dia tidak akan meminta satu permintaanpun jika memiliki keyakinan sekuat ini.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, sebut saja," kataku mendesaknya.

Dia tidak menjawab, malah menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, aku melihat lekuk senyumnya yang manis.

"Kau bicara seperti kau jin dalam lampu ajaib saja. Kau terlalu baik, Ulquiorra. Aku akan meraih semua mimpiku dengan tanganku. Kepalaku terlalu pusing, sekarang waktunya tidur…"

Dia kembali mengalami gangguan otak, karena dia langsung menutup mata dan melepaskan tangannya dariku, terlelap dengan cepat. Dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku menatap Rukia yang terlelap, rambutnya kusut tak karuan saat ia menggeliat resah untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Dia memiliki terlalu banyak rahasia. Berapa banyak lagi kejutan yang harus aku terima dari perempuan ini?

Malam semakin larut, mata emeraldku melihat menembus waktu dan dimensi, mengawasi Espada lain yang sedang melakukan perburuan. Aku merasakan tekanan roh Nnoitra naik drastis dari sebelumnya, Grimmjow mengejarnya, dalam waktu singkat dia sudah melahap tiga jiwa yang cukup berharga. Tia malah sudah mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan jauh dari yang lain, bahkan Stark kalah darinya.

Hanya aku sendiri yang masih terdiam disini, antara sabar dan tidak sabar berusaha mendapatkan jiwa Rukia. Karena jiwa Rukia seperti berbanding seribu dengan jiwa manusia lainnya, dan jika sampai Gin buka mulut dan membeberkan keberadaan Rukia hanya akan mempersulit langkahku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku yakin Gin tidak akan melakukan hal itu, dia menghargai Rukia jauh dari bayanganku. Entah apa yang ia harapkan dari Rukia, tapi aku dan dia harus bersaing untuk jiwa semanis Rukia.

Aku kembali berada di ruang apartemen Rukia, melihat perabotan usang kembali yang rasanya akan merusak mataku. Aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang mampu hidup dalam kandang sapi seperti ini.

Susah payah aku mengatur tubuh agar bisa rebahan dengan baik. Kemanapun tubuhku bergerak pasti menyentuh barang-barang milik Rukia, disamping ukuran tubuhku yang tidak diperuntukkan dalam ruangan sempit seperti ini, sisa ruang pun sangat terbatas.

Akhirnya aku rebahan di pinggir kasur lipat milik Rukia, terpaksa merasakan dingin yang mengalir dari lantai. Aku ingin menaruh kasur besar dan hangat dalam ruang ini, tapi jika Rukia bangun dan melihat ada benda tambahan dalam apartemennya, aku akan makin sulit saja. Sengaja aku rebahan, dan menggeser tubuhku hingga sepenuhnya berada di atas kasur lipat, kami pun berbagi kasur.

Ku raih buku biografi Beethoven yang belum selesai ku baca. Aku hanya tertarik dengan alasan Rukia menyukai buku ini.

"Eng…" Rukia mengerang. Membuatku menurunkan kembali buku dari tanganku lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi batas lehernya, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup, karena ia kembali menggeliat dan meringkuk di sampingku, mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku sementara dia bergeser dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bawah ketiakku, kontan aku menarik tangan tinggi-tinggi karena takut mengenai kepalanya

"Kau ini…benar-benar…" gerutuku. Aku mendorong kepalanya agar kembali ke kasur lipat, tapi dia malah mengencangkan cengkramannya di celana jeansku, bahkan sempat-sempatnya menggelung seperti seekor anak kucing.

"Rukia…" Aku menggoyang tangannya, tapi dia tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dengan cepat.

Sensasi aneh itu pun datang menyerangku. Melihat Rukia yang terlelap di sisi ku, menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya karena mencari kehangatan. Dia membuat ku merasakan kelegaan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, bukan seperti perasaan hebat karena mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan setelah mendapatkan jiwa manusia, yang ini lebih dalam, dan lebih melapangkan dadaku.

Apa yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang?

Apa juga yang ia lakukan?

Mencari kehangatan?

Aku justru Espada paling dingin se-Hueco Mundo, bisa-bisanya dia bersandar padaku untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku serang? Aku bisa saja membuatmu menangsi semalaman, dan memohon agar itu semua hanya mimpi, kau akan memberikan jiwamu dengan sukarela kepadaku," bisikkku di telinganya.

Bukan reaksi ngeri, yang ada malah Rukia kembali beringsut dan menggosokkan wajahnya.

Aku jadi seperti manusia yang sedang memelihara kucing. Karena detik kemudian aku tetap dengan posisi seperti ini, mendengar napas Rukia yang teratur dan merasakan gerakan dadanya yang naik turun, dia benar-benar tanpa pertahanan.

Mungkin aku tidak akan menyerangnya hari ini, biarkan dia istirahat dan aku akan melanjutkan strategi besok.

Ku tarik selimutnya agar benar-benar menutupi badannya, dan mengalungkan tanganku di atas punggungnya. Untuk satu malam aku akan menjadi Espada yang baik, tapi tidak akan ada esok hari untuk mu, Rukia.

* * *

><p>Matahari perlahan terbit, mengirimkan cahaya yang perlahan, menghembuskan angin pagi yang segar. Mengirim kicauan burung bersamanya, dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni bumi dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan mata.<p>

Rukia menggeliat pelan, meluruskan kaki dan tangannya yang semalaman memelukku seolah takut aku akan menghilang tiba-tiba, kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk menjauh dari jangkauannya. Kalau tidak dia akan kembali memerangkapku dalam pelukannya yang kuat seperti kekangan tali buatan Syazel di Hueco Mundo.

Namun tetap saja dia menarik selimut hingga rapat lagi ke tubuhnya, sepertinya dia sangat suka tidur.

Aku membuka jendela apartemen Rukia, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menimpa wajah Rukia langsung. Kontan Rukia menutup matanya, menghalau sinar matahari yang membutakan mata, tanpa ku sadari aku menarik sudut bibirku melihat tingkahnya yang justru menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Bangun, pemalas!" seru ku seraya menarik selimut turun dari kepalanya, dan menggulungnya di tanganku.

"Ehm…Dingin, Kak!" gerutunya. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar kasur lipat, mencari selimut.

Dia mengira aku adalah Kakaknya, mungkinkah Kakaknya tinggal satu apartemen dengannya dan membangunkannya setiap pagi dengan cara seperti ini? Hah! Manis sekali.

"Berikan selimutnya," gumamnya dengan tangan menggapai-gapai udara.

Melihat tingkahnya yang manja seperti ini sungguh bukan Rukia yang pernah aku lihat. Rukia bukankah sosok yang mandiri, melihatnya seperti ini dia sedang berkhayal masih bersama Kakak tercintanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol mampir ke benakku, dan ini akan membuatnya bangunseketika, membuang semua halusinasi yang masih berkutat di alam bawah sadarnya.

Ku pegang kedua tangannya, menarik badannya hingga ia duduk tegak, tapi dia tidak juga membuka matanya, terpaksa aku meniup wajahnya, menghembuskan hawa dingin yang mampu aku ciptakan. Dia sempat bergidik kedinginan, tapi tidak juga membuka mata.

Ingatan di toko buku pun menyusup, mungkin dia akan tersadar jika aku menciumnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat dan melihat wajahnya yang merona merah. Akan sangat menyenangkan mempermainkan perempuan selugu Rukia.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, menghadapnya dan mencondongkan tubuh pada Rukia. Perlahan memiringkan kepala dengan satu tangan menyusup ke leher Rukia, dan yang satu lagi menahan pinggangnya agar ia tidak limbung.

Bibir kami bersentuhan, aku tidak merasakan reaksinya. Dia belum bangun juga, dan sengaja aku menekan bibirku dengan kuat, tapi kenapa aku merasa gelisah seperti ini? Detak jantung Rukia stabil, tapi dadaku yang mengembang, seperti bertambah luas padahal aku tetap berada di ruangan ini dan tubuhku masih dalam bentuk yang sama. Merasakan bibir Rukia yang semanis madu, sangat berbeda dari perempuan manapun yang pernah aku rayu agar aku mendapatkan jiwa mereka. Inikah rasa dari seorang yang memiliki jiwa murni? Aku tidak ingin berhenti…

"Eng…" Rukia menggeliat dan hendak mengucek matanya. Aku reflek menarik diri menjauh darinya, namun tetap menjaga agar jarak wajahku cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kakak, sejak kapan matamu jadi warna hijau seperti itu?" bisiknya dengan mata berkedip berkali-kali.

"Aku memang memiliki mata seperti ini, tidak ada yang berubah," jawabku.

Dia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, hingga rambutnya terkibas di depanku dan tidak sengaja menampar wajahku.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?" katanya seraya membawa kedua tangan dan menarik daun telinganya, kontan aku menahan tangannya, itu tidak akan membuatnya bisa mendengar.

Dia masih bermimpi memiliki pendengaran normal seperti orang lain. Sesunguhnya dalam hatinya dia pasti tidak menerima dengan lapang keadaan ini, dia masih berharap dan bermimpi memiliki pendengaran seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kau tidaklah setegar itu, Rukia. Kau sama lemahnya dengan manusia lain.

"Buka matamu," aku menarik kelopak matanya ke atas, membuka paksa kedua matanya.

"Ulquiorra?" ucapnya yang seketika mundur menjauh dariku, bahkan seperti menyembunyikan diri di pojok ruangan yang sudah cukup sempit ini.

Dia melihat sekeliling dengan cepat, dan tersadar dengan kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Dia mengusap wajahnya, terbangun sepenuhnya. Namun ujung jari tangannya berhenti di bibirnya, dia menyentuh bibirnya, dia sepertinya mendapati keanehan. Karena bibirnya basah, bekas ciumanku.

"Sepertinya aku ngiler ya?" katanya yang mengusap bibir asal menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Dia benar-benar tidak peka. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir.

Matanya terarah padaku, menatapku dengan bola mata yang membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya yang langsung memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dengan panik, dan sadar dia hanya menggunakan sebuah celana pendek dengan baju tipis lengan setali. Aku sudah melucuti pakaiannya semalam, aku tidak tahan mencium bau busuk yang menguar dari bajunya.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" gumamku dengan tatapan nakal.

Rukia bergidik, menunduk dalam dan berusaha mengingat apa yang mampu otaknya rekam.

"Aku minum dan… pingsan. Apa yang aku lakukan setelah itu?" pekiknya dengan wajah ngeri.

Kesempatan ku terbuka lebar. Aku akan membuatnya percaya dengan kebohongan yang aku ciptakan. Aku bergerak merangkak mendekat padanya, membuatnya membelalak karena gerakanku menyerupai ular yang siap memangsa.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya dengan tangan terulur sebagai perisai.

"Bukankah kita sudah sangat dekat, kau bahkan membiarkan aku menggendongmu dan merebahkanmu di tempat tidur, Rukia. Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menurunkan tangannya cepat, dia memerhatikan kaos dalamku, dan sepertinya mengerti kemana arah kebohongan yang ingin aku tanamkan dalam benaknya.

"Kau tidak mungkin.." Rukia membelalak lebar.

"Ya.. Rukia, kita melakukannya…" bisikku seraya meraih ujung rambutnya yang kusut, membelainya perlahan.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku, tidak ingin melihatku. Dia pasti sudah mengira kami tidur bersama semalam, kenyataannya kami memang tidur bersama. Hanya saja Rukia terlelap dan aku membuka mata untuk memerhatikannya.

"Bohong, aku tidak merasa ada yang…"

Aku meraih wajah Rukia, mendongakkannya hingga menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik semalam…" bisikku, sengaja melambatkan gerakan bibirku, memberikan kesan sensual yang sebenarnya aku sendiri jijik untuk melakukannya, tapi ini demi mendapatkan jiwa murni yang langka, apapun akan aku lakukan.

"Bohong…" desis Rukia, tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari mataku yang berbinar jahil.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jariku. Menelusuri lekuk sempurna bibirnya, membuatnya merasakan sentuhan jariku yang lembut dan dingin, akan ku buat dia mengingat ciuman yang baru saja sudah aku korbankan untuknya. Beraninya menghina Espada hebat seperti aku, semudah itu tidak merasakan ciuman maut dari Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia akan menyesal karena telah meremehkanku.

Aku makin mencondongkan tubuh, tidak memindahkan tatapanku sedikitpun, namun saat aku hampir menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku, sensasi yang sama aku rasakan. Dada ku seperti mengembang dengan sangat cepat, memercikkan gelenyar aneh. Aku makin heran karena raut wajah Rukia tetap sama, tidak bereaksi, dia malah melempar sorot mata sedih padaku, seketika aku merasakan sentuhan jarinya di leherku.

Aku sontak menarik diri, untuk menghindari tangannya, dia baru saja menyentuh luka yang dibuat Gin semalam, bukan kerena sakit, tapi karena jari-jarinya mengirim kehangatan yang tidak biasa.

"Matamu sedih. Ada apa? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu terluka?"

Aku terdiam, membiarkannya memindahkan pusat pandangannya ke leherku, terus memerhatikan luka ku. Perhatian yang ia berikan membuatku tersadar bahwa selama ini tidak ada yang memberikan perhatian seperti ini kepadaku, bahkan diriku sendiri pun tidak, aku akan membiarkan semua luka dan lambat laun akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Menikmati rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

Aku sendiri saja tidak pernah meributkan luka ini, luka yang aku rasakan ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan siksaan yang Aizen berikan jika aku melalukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa ia terima. Di pasung dalam salah satu menara di tengah padang pasir Hueco Mundo, tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali, sekarat hampir mati, dan Aizen akan menghentikan hukumannya jika aku sudah tinggal hitungan detik mendekati kematian.

"Jangan pernah membiarkan luka seperti ini. Harus diobati, sebentar…"

Rukia beranjak dari lantai, aku memerhatikan langkahnya yang tegap, melihat kakinya yang terlihat hingga batas paha atas. Kakinya luar biasa kurus, mataku beralih pada punggungnya. Bahkan tulang belikatnya menonjol seperti itu, apa yang ia makan selama ini hingga sekurus itu?

Dia mengambil sebuah kantong plastic, dan membawanya bergegas kearahku.

"Diam, jangan bergerak. Pasti sakit sekali, kan?"

Dia mengambil botol alkohol, membasahi kapas yang ia ambil dari kantong plastic itu. Mengoleskan kapas basah diatas luka ku, sangat perlahan seperti takut aku akan jauh lebih tersakiti. Hangat, itulah yang aku rasakan saat tangannya yang bebas memegangi bahu ku agar tidak bergerak. Mata ungu gelapnya sesekali melirik ku, mendapati ekspresi dingin dari ku sepertinya cukup membuatnya heran, tapi dia tidak lantas memperlambat tangannya membersihkan luka ku.

Aku tidak pernah mengobati luka yang ada di tubuhku. Yang aku tau hanya melakukan yang seharusnya ku lakukan, membiarkannya, karena Espada memiliki kemampuan untuk regenerasi, kami bisa menyembuhkan luka kami dengan sendirinya, sekalipun membutuhkan waktu lama hingga pulih seperti semula, dan apa yang Rukia lakukan sekarang padaku… membuatku tidak mengerti dengan kehangatan ini, pancaran jiwanya sudah terlalu memengaruhi ku.

Dia tidak memiliki perban yang cukup untuk menutup lukaku, karena itu ia hanya mengoleskan antiseptic dan meniupinya agar cepat kering.

"Lukanya sudah mengering. Apa luka ini karena aku?" tanyanya dengan mendongakkan wajah. Kesedihan terpancar dari sorot matanya, seketika aku merasa sangat bertanggungjawab atas apa yang ia rasakan. Padahal jika aku melakukan apa pun dan dia melakukan apa pun, tidak ada hubungan sama sekali.

"Ya, karena dirimu," jawabku dengan suara datar. Gin melukaiku karena aku berada di dekat Rukia, karena itu dia harus bertanggungjawab atas luka ini, siapa lagi yang harus aku salahkan selain dia dan Gin?

"Maaf. Aku… kalau mabuk pasti tidak sadar, tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan, apa yang aku lakukan…"

"Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" potongku.

Padahal dia bertindak sangat waras semalam, bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengingat Hitsugaya. Perempuan aneh.

"Memangnya .. apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyanya kembali, menatapku bingung, sekaligus ragu memastikan pikirannya sama dengan pikiranku.

Rasanya aku ingin loncat dari gedung setinggi dua puluh lantai, dan membiarkan diriku hilang ingatan seperti kebanyakan manusia alami. Menghadapi Rukia benar-benar menguras tenaga!

"Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan dalam satu kamar?"

Aku mendengar detak jantungnya berubah ritme, sedikit lebih cepat. Sepertinya ini memberi efek, tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Kau berbohong!" vonisnya tiba-tiba, dia tersenyum dan mendorong bahuku hingga aku hampir jatuh ke belakang.

"Aku tidur, iya kan?" dia menangkap sosokku dalam bola matanya, hingga aku tidak sanggup bergerak ataupun menyanggah ucapannya.

" Kau orang baik, kau tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padaku, aku tau itu. Nah, sekarang aku harus siap-siap untuk berangkat kerja."

"Bukan aku yang jahat, kau yang menyerangku saat mabuk!" balasku, membuatnya terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin…" dia kembali ketakutan dan diliputi horror.

"Padahal itu yang pertama untuk ku," kataku lagi, kali ini aku pasang tampang memelas.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra. Aku…" Rukia mendekat dan meraih kedua tanganku, memegangnya dengan erat untuk menyatakan rasa bersalahnya padaku.

Ha! Kena dia. Ternyata aku memiliki terlalu banyak pesona dan keahlian berbohong. Rukia sudah masuk dalam perangkapku.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Maafkan aku…" dia bersimpuh di hadapanku, memberi hormat sangat dalam bahkan hampir bersujud. Aku jadi balik kasihan melihatnya.

"Ucapkan satu permintaanmu, dengan diawali kata _'aku ingin'_." Kami bertukar pandang, dia seperti akan menangis.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan satu permintaan pun. Aku yang salah, sekarang aku harus menebus kesalahanku," bisiknya.

Sulit sekali membuatnya mengucapkan satu permintaan, aku jadi kesal!

"Baik, kalau begitu izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu," ucapku santai, namun tetap dengan nada memohon yang mendalam.

"Aa.." dia kehilangan kata-katanya, menatapku tidak percaya, hampir pingsan malah.

Dengan selalu berada didekatnya aku akan lebih mudah dan memiliki banyak waktu bersamanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama kalau aku semakin dekat dan membuatnya melakukan sebuah pertukaran permintaan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Selain kau harus tanggung jawab, kau juga harus membantuku, aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Aku baru di usir dari rumah." Sempurna sekali kebohongan yang aku ciptakan, kembali aku mendapatkan tatapan iba dan penuh simpati dari Rukia.

"Lagipula hidup bersama bukankah sudah lazim untuk manusia?"

Dia mengernyit, aku keceplosan. Kenapa aku menggunakan istilah 'manusia' karena aku sekarang kan manusia di mata Rukia.

"Maksudku zaman sekarang!" ralatku agak tidak terima dengan tatapan menuduhnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku bukan kasihan. Aku membantumu karena aku harus bertanggungjawab."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus meyakinkan diriku seperti itu? Kasihan atau tidak, tidak masalah bagiku.

" Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali, aku sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar melakukannya. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?" ucapnya sepenuh hati.

Aku mengangguk samar.

"Terima kasih," serunya dengan suara tinggi. Aku terlonjak kaget saat ia tiba-tiba menubrukku, memelukku erat dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

Hangat.

Berada dalam pelukan Rukia sangat hangat, jiwa murni sangat memberi efek pada Espada. Aku merangkul pinggangnya ragu-ragu, ingin mendekap kehangatan itu untuk selamanya, kalau perlu hingga meresap ke tiap esensi dalam tubuhku.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" dia melepas pelukannya, seketika aku merasa kehilangan sekali, karena kehangatan itu hanya tinggal jejak.

"Tidak tau!"

Dia mengerutkan alis.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja ke Toko Pak Urahara, kau ikut saja denganku. Siapa tau Pak Urahara bisa membantu memberikanmu pekerjaan."

"Orang perhitungan seperti dia?" kataku skeptic

"Dia baik kok. Nah, sekarang aku harus mandi!"

Dia bergeser ke arah lemari bajunya dan mengambil sebuah baju terusan, masih sempat melirikku yang masih terdiam duduk di lantai, dia tersenyum meledek. Sepertinya aku nyaris ketahuan sudah berbohong karena dia terus memerhatikanku, mencari gerak gerik mencurigakan yang akan membongkar kebohongan.

Aku berhasil dan setengah percaya dia bisa semudah itu aku yakinkan kalau kami benar-benar sudah _melakukannya_, meyakinkan bahwa aku adalah anak terlantar dan butuh tempat bernaung. Apakah aku selugu itu dimatanya?

Langkah kakinya tertahan saat melintas di depanku.

"Oh ya, Pak Urahara bilang kau membeli buku biografi Beethoven. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucapnya setelah mendapati buku yang ia bicarakan tergeletak di sisi kasur lipatnya, semalaman aku membaca buku itu dengan sangat sabar hingga lembar terakhir. Manusiawi sekali tindakanku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat ku, menghampiri Rukia dan berdiri hanya berjarak satu langkah darinya. Mau tidak mau dia menengadah untuk menyeimbangkan tatapan mata kami. Aku ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengannya, melihat perubahan raut wajahnya saat aku berusaha menyakiti hatinya.

"Beethoven tidak bisa mendengar padahal dia adalah musisi hebat, menciptakan banyak aransemen yang menggugah hati, menciptakannya untuk meneriakkan kesendiriannya, ketidak berdayaannya, dan sakit hatinya. Lalu kenapa kau menyukainya? Apa karena kalian serupa? Karena kau merasa terkucil? Apakah kau ingin menjadi sepertinya?" ucapku lambat-lambat dengan wajah sedingin mungkin.

Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Setiap orang memiliki jalannya masing-masing. Jika aku terus iri atas apa yang tidak aku miliki, hanya akan menjadi dendam tak berkesudahan. Aku tidak menginginkan apa yang bukan milikku, tidak akan pernah." Dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lantang dan tanpa keraguan, membiarkanku melihat kesungguhan dalam raut wajahnya.

Rukia adalah sosok manusia yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali, di satu sisi dia bisa terlihat sangat ceria, disisi lain dia akan terlihat tegar namun kesedihan bisa tergambar jelas seperti saat ia mabuk. Apa yang menyebabkannya bisa setegar itu menghadapi tiap kerikil dalam hidup?

Rukia beranjak dari hadapanku, masuk kamar mandi yang berukuran sempit itu, membawa baju dan handuk bersamanya. Seperti akan bersembunyi selamanya disana.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sekitar Rukia, karena itu saat ia berangkat kerja aku memilih kembali ke Las Noches, aku tidak terima tawarannya untuk meminta pekerjaan pada orang aneh dengan topi yang bermotif sama anehnya dengannya.<p>

Namun Gin menghadang langkahku saat aku hendak masuk ke ruangan milikku.

"Quatro!" dia menyenandungkan panggilanku dengan suara semanis madu, tapi bagiku seperti melihat ular paling berbisa sedang bicara.

Aku berdiri tegak di hadapannya, memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam saku, menantangnya dengan sorot mataku.

"Ku peringatkan kau jangan pernah menyentuh Rukia. Atau kau ingin kehilangan kepalamu detik ini juga?"

Tidak ada perbedaan ekspresi saat ia mengancamku, namun tangannya menarik pedang di pinggangnya dan kembali memosisikannya di leherku, sepertinya dia melihat ada perbedaan dalam diriku, karena kemudian dia menenglengkan kepala, seringainya hilang sama sekali.

"Kau mengobati luka mu?" katanya mencemooh.

"Rukia yang melakukannya, dan sepertinya kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya telah hilang sama sekali. Aku akan segera mendapatkan jiwanya, dan menjadi Espada yang jauh lebih kuat. Saat itu akan aku pastikan akan membuat pedangku menembus perutmu!"

Gin tertawa sangat lepas, menertawakan bualanku mungkin. Tapi melihat dia bergerak cepat meninggalkanku sambil terus tertawa malah membangkitkan amarahku. Aku pun mengejarnya, bergerak jauh lebih cepat darinya dan menghadang langkahnya. Menciptakan angin yang menghembuskan helaian rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Gin menghentikan tawanya, menenglengkan kepala lagi –kebiasaannya yang satu ini membuatku gerah-

"Kita buktikan saja. Jika Rukia dapat dengan mudah jatuh ke tanganmu, maka aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu, memastikan kau tidak akan berada di dunia manusia ataupun di Hueco Mundo. Hilang sama sekali seperti serpihan debu," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jiwa Rukia?"

"Kau akan tau sendiri jawabannya. Ingat, jangan pernah menyesal karena telah mengenal Rukia," Gin berbisik saat mengucapkannya, seolah takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kami, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat warna mata Gin, warna mata yang jernih, kebalikan dari kepribadiannya yang licik.

Satu hal yang aku yakini, dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

><p>Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, membuat ku lelah melihat jarum pasir yang terpasang di Las Noches. Satu minggu sudah berlalu, dan aku tidak sedikitpun bisa menggerakkan hati Rukia, dia masih saja bersikap acuh. Tidak mengucapkan satu permintaanpun, sekalipun aku sudah membujuknya.<p>

Sekarang aku justru merasa semua berbalik padaku. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, memandangnya, merasakan kehadirannya, aku akan mendekat tanpa aku sadari. Rukia seperti magnet yang sangat kuat untukku, bukan lagi karena pesona jiwanya yang menyilaukanku, tapi ada hal lain yang aku tidak mengerti.

Aku terjerat sosoknya, terikat dengan jiwanya, semakin terpesona dengan dirinya. Aku membutuhkan pengalih perhatian, dan pengembalian kekelaman hati Espada, karena itu aku sekarang sedang mencari mangsa lain, sebanyak-banyaknya, dan melupakan Rukia, aku sengaja meninggalkannya selama tiga hari ini.

Jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka waktu tiga hari yang tersisa dari batas waktu yang Aizen berikan, hanya akan menjadi pembuang tenagaku.

Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali jiwa, aku bertambah kuat dan kuat, ku keluarkan semua pesonaku, hingga dalam waktu tiga hari aku sudah memperoleh ratusan jiwa, dari jiwa yang paling kelam hingga jiwa yang hanya memiliki sedikit cahaya. Tidak satupun dari ratusan jiwa itu yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhan dan dahaga yang aku alami, karena bagaimanapun Rukia-lah pemuas dahagaku, mendapatkan jiwanya adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menambah kekuatanku.

Namun semakin aku melihat jiwa manusia yang lain, semakin aku membandingkannya dengan jiwa Rukia. Jiwa Rukia semakin hari semakin bersinar, hingga aku berpikir akan memperpanjang waktu karena aku ingin melihat bagaimana wujud puncak cahaya dari jiwa Rukia.

Sekarang aku sedang mencari jiwa lain, karena malam adalah waktu yang tepat untukku mengambil kesempatan. Kebanyakan manusia yang di rundung putus asa akan berkeliaran di malam hari, entah sekedar bertemu teman sesama manusia, pergi ke diskotik, atau minum bersama.

Aku memilih datang ke taman lagi, aku hanya suka berada di tempat yang gelap. Tidak mempertontonkan diri pada manusia lain selagi aku mengambil jiwa satu dari kawanan mereka.

Itu dia mangsaku yang selanjutnya. Seorang pria dengan kepala mengkilat karena tidak memiliki rambut sama sekali, dia menekuri pola batu yang disusun di tengah-tengah taman bermain. Matanya sendu, memerhatikan para pasangan yang bergandengan tangan dan melintas di hadapannya. Jiwanya tidak terlalu kelam, hanya diliputi kesal dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

Dia manusia yang lemah dan aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan jiwanya.

Aku mendekatinya, sudah dalam wujud Espada, dengan jubah serba putih, lengkap dengan pedangku. Angin berhembus kearahnya, sengaja karena aku ingin ia memusatkan isi kepalanya hanya padaku, dan dengan sedikit kata-kata simpati dan rayuan dari Espada, akan membuatnya mau menjual jiwanya.

"Apakah kau mengharapkan uluran tangan sesorang?" desisku saat ia membelalak kaget melihatku.

Dia tersenyum lemah, menunjukkan jiwanya yang sudah terlalu lemah.

"Aku tidak tau apakah bisa mengharapkan orang lain menolongku, tapi siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku dikirim oleh orang yang kau sayangi untuk menolongmu. Sebutkan saja permintaanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

Dia tertawa lirih, mencemooh ucapanku, namun tampangnya yang seharusnya sangar sekarang malah terlihat begitu melankolis.

"Nemu tidak akan melakukannya, dia tengah terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit. Dia tidak akan pernah melihat seorang sepertiku, Ikkaku, ditambah lagi aku hanya bawahannya," gumamnya dengan suara lemah.

Dia kembali mengirimkan sorot penuh tanya padaku.

"Benarkah kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku? Memangnya kau Tuhan?"

"Bukan, tapi jika kau memang menginginkannya aku bisa melakukannya. Satu syarat saja untukmu, tukar jiwamu untuk permintaanmu," kataku semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi…" Ikkaku membuka kedua telapak tangan yang sedari tadi ia kepal, menunjukkan buku-buku jarinya yang berwarna pucat.

"Aku hanya bisa melihatnya jatuh pingsan. Selama belasan tahun aku berada di sisinya tapi tidak cukup untukku mengenalnya. Kenapa harus ada kanker itu? Merenggut Nemu dari pandanganku, aku tidak rela. Haruskah aku merelakan jiwaku untuk menyelamatkannya?" Dia mengembalikan pertanyaan yang seharusnya mampu ia jawab sendiri, meminta dukungan dan uluran tangan dari ku, tapi aku tidak ingin berbaik hati, karena beberapa hari ini aku sudah terlalu baik pada Rukia.

"Bisakah menukar jiwaku dengan kesembuhannya?" ucapnya ragu.

"Tentu saja!" kataku cepat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menghina kemampuanku dengan keraguan sejelas itu.

"Baiklah, sembuhkan Nemu dan ambil jiwaku." Ikkaku menunduk pasrah, namun yang aku rasakan bukan ketidakrelaan tapi keikhlasan yang tidak pernah aku lihat. Dia manusia pertama yang mengorbankan jiwanya untuk orang lain, bukan karena menginginkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebelum aku mengabulkan keinginanmu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bersedia melakukan ini semua?"

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun yang sudah berguguran, dan memindahkan perhatian Ikkaku. Matanya menerawang dan kosong melihat langit yang terang setelah hujan sore tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli kau setan atau iblis, tapi apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena aku mencintainya, karena aku ingin ia hidup dan membuat 'Ikkaku' yang lain bahagia, masih banyak orang lain yang membutuhkan Nemu, aku hanya satu diantara ratusan orang itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta agar ia mencintaimu?" aku berusaha membelokkan niatnya yang sudah bulat.

"Buat apa mencintai jika pada akhirnya ia akan lenyap dan meninggalkan luka yang mendalam?" jawabnya.

Aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan manusia ini, semudah itu berkorban untuk orang lain? Seketika aku melihat jiwanya lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, cahaya karena pengorbanan. Aku pernah mendengar ini dari Tousen. Jiwa yang rela berkorban demi yang lain akan jauh lebih bersinar dari jiwa yang lain, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Jiwa manusia kenapa bisa menyilaukan seperti ini?

Jadi jika berkorban untuk orang lain akan menambah cahaya jiwa tersebut? Aku harus banyak mendapatkan jiwa seperti itu.

"Lakukanlah!" pintanya.

Aku tidak banyak menggerakkan tubuh, hanya mengangkat satu jari di udara dan memejamkan mata. Aku melihat wanita bernama Nemu sedang terbaring dalam sebuah ruang ICU, dan Kaien Shiba ada disana, bersiap untuk mencabut nyawanya. Cih! Aku tidak bisa mendekati wanita itu jika shinigami itu ada disana.

Ku putuskan untuk melakukan pertukaran permintaan tanpa membuat Ikkaku melihat wanita yang ia cintai. Dan… ku jentikkan jariku sekali.

"Permintaanmu sudah terkabul!" selorohku bangga, dan dia tidak merubah sorot mata sama sekali.

"Aku bisa memberimu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum aku mengambil jiwamu," kataku menawarkan. Karena bagaimanapun aku masih memiliki kelonggaran agar manusia ini tidak menyesal telah melakukan pertukaran permintaan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan rela pergi jika melihatnya lagi."

Manusia ini bahkan tidak meragukan, atau berpikir kalau-kalau aku sudah menipunya.

"Terserah!" tandasku dingin. Pilihannya bagus, karena dia tidak membuatku menunggu lagi.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan malas ke atas kepalanya, tapi tiba-tiba ia berdiri tegak.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya tanpa aku melihat dirimu?" katanya memelas.

Aku pun membuat diriku melayang, tidak perlu menjawab pria ini. Aku melayang di atas kepalanya, dan tanganku terangkat, merasakan jiwa yang perlahan meresap masuk ke tanganku. Sulur-sulur kebiruan itu masuk melalui tanganku, aku terpejam dan merasakan jiwanya masuk dan menyatu dengan ku. Denyut kekuatan yang besar bergolak dalam diriku, mengalir dalam tiap esensiku, memberikan sensasi terindah yang aku rindukan sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Aku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan akan lebih kuat jika aku mendapatkan jiwa Rukia.

Seketika wajah Rukia terbersit dalam benakku saat aku memejamkan mata, hingga aku mampu merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku, bagaimana bisa?

Sontak aku membuka mataku, dan sosok Ikkaku hilang sama sekali dari pandanganku, terbang bersama hembusan angin menjadi seripihan debu.

"Ulquiorra?"

Aku berbalik kearah datangnya suara merdu dan diwarnai kengerian itu. Suara yang sosoknya baru saja aku lihat dalam benakku.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Mohon reviewnya Mina-san….

Untuk memperbaiki penulisanku, dan chapter depan adalah ending.

Semoga hari Mina-san menyenangkan.

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk semu review, aku rencana akan hiatus lagi *he,he,he – buak!***

Untuk : vvvv, Putri Luna, Ojou-chan, Dani Reykinawa, Jee-Eugene, Putri Kecil Kuw, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, nikochaan

Aku memberi hormat dan salut untuk reviewnya yang sudah mengobarkan semangatku, terima kasih juga kerena telah meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini.

Nah, selamat membaca chap terakhir dari fict ini, semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan<strong>

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Dia berdiri di antara pepohonan, menatapku dengan mata ketakutan, sedih, kecewa, perih dan pedih. Aku tidak bisa menebak dari semuanya mana yang dominan, dia terus menatapku dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku yang masih melayang di udara.<p>

"Kenapa dia bisa melihatku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Gin berdiri di sebelah Rukia, menyeringai lebar penuh kepuasan.

Sial! Dia sengaja membuat Rukia bisa melihat ku, dia ingin membuat Rukia membenciku dan tidak melihatku lagi. Licik sekali caranya, rasanya ingin aku tebas lehernya hingga putus, dan memusnahkan semua senyum yang selalu ia tujukan padaku.

Aku turun dari udara, dan kembali menjejak batuan taman.

Melihat Rukia yang berjarak beberapa meter dariku, seperti memandang dirinya yang berdiri ratusan kilometer dari ku, tidak terlihat dan tidak bisa ku baca apa yang tengah ia pikirkan tentangku.

Seketika aku takut ia akan berlari dariku, membenciku dengan segenap hatinya.

Awas kau, Gin!

Langkah kakiku gontai karena penuh dengan keraguan. Ragu Rukia akan menjauh jika aku semakin dekat dengannya. Ragu dia tidak akan tetap menatapku sebagai manusia bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer yang ia kenal, dan berganti dengan kebencian pada ku yang serupa dengan iblis di matanya.

"Gin?" Rukia menoleh pada Gin, matanya masih terbuka lebar saat bicara dengan Gin, tapi Gin malah menoleh dan memberikan raut wajah bingung. Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu?

"Apakah kau melihat seseorang dengan jubah putih di sana?" ucap Rukia seraya menunjukku yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Bagaimana mungkin Rukia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Gin? Bukankah Gin yang membuatnya bisa melihatku.

"Lihat apa, Rukia? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," jawab Gin dengan polosnya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang berbohong.

"Baguslah, sepertinya aku sedang mengigau. Aku ingin kembali ke toko, kau pulang saja ya?" Rukia menepuk bahu Gin, tersenyum lebar.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Gin merajuk pada Rukia.

Rukia menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kena kau, Gin!

"Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Sudah sepuluh tahun,Gin." Rukia cemberut melihat Gin yang masih tidak rela meninggalkannya. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa antara Rukia dan Gin? Mungkinkah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Besok kita pergi lagi," Gin menarik tangan Rukia hingga Rukia terhempas dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya ada api neraka yang membakar sekujur tubuhku saat melihat tangan Gin yang melengkung dengan bebas di pinggang kurus Rukia, dan Rukia juga hanya diam, tidak menolak, tapi tidak juga membalas. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang Rukia pikirkan sekarang.

"Iya, sampai besok!" ucap Rukia melepas pelukan lebih dulu. Senang aku melihat Gin kembali mendapatkan penolakan halus.

Gin berlalu dari hadapan Rukia, tapi sejenak dia sempat menoleh padaku. Seringai mengejek yang sama, dan aku yakin dia sedang mengikis kesabaranku untuk tidak menggorok lehernya.

Rukia melepas kepergian Gin, menunggu hingga Gin benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah yakin Gin cukup jauh darinya, Rukia berlari kearahku yang masih dalam wujud Espada. Membuatku yakin, Rukia bisa melihatku bukan karena Gin, Rukia benar-benar bisa melihat ku.

"Ulquiorra, apa yang kau lakukan?" dia menarik ujung jubah Espada milik ku.

Aku masih terbelalak lebar dan sulit mengucapkan satu kalimat pun, seperti mendadak bisu.

"Jawab aku!" Dia meraih tanganku dan mengguncangnya keras.

Dia bahkan bisa menyentuhku. Bukankah Aizen menciptakan Espada tidak bisa dilihat dan disentuh oleh manusia? Lalu kenapa Rukia bisa menyalahi hukum alam? Dia bahkan bersikap sangat santai bicara denganku.

"Kau…" Aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

"Jawab aku!" perintahnya dengan suara tinggi, terlalu tinggi hingga melengking di udara. Aku mendapati nada mengancam dalam suaranya, matanya tajam, seperti akan menghujam tanpa henti.

"Aku…"

Kalimatku tertahan di lidah saat mendapati Rukia limbung, dengan cepat ku tangkap tubuhnya, membawanya dalam gendonganku. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini?

Aku segera kembali ke wujud manusia, gawat jika ada yang melihat tubuh Rukia melayang.

Kenapa kau malah pingsan, Rukia? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau makin membuatku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu.

Rukia masih setia tidak sadarkan diri saat aku membawanya ke apartemennya. Aku tidak berniat membawanya ke klinik atau rumah sakit yang seperti biasa dilakukan manusia pada umumnya jika mendapati orang di sekitar mereka pingsan.

Aku merebahkan Rukia di atas kasur lipat, memberikan ekstra selimut karena tubuhnya luar biasa dingin. Wajahnya pucat pasi menyerupai mayat, apa yang terjadi padanya? Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari cahaya jiwanya, jiwanya masih terang seperti terakhir kali aku ingat.

"Espada…"

Tekanan roh shinigami itu datang dengan cepat, dan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuat pertahanan diri.

Kaien Shiba berdiri di belakangku, rambutnya yang berwarna hampir abu-abu terlihat berantakan karena dia terlalu bergegas, dan dia melempar tatapan bermusuhan yang terlalu kental padaku. Beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya dengan tangan siap menarik zanpaktou dari sarungnya.

"Aku? Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu!" Aku mengembalikan sorot matanya jauh lebih dingin dari miliknya.

"Apakah kau mengincar perempuan ini?" Kali ini dia menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

Dia menarik zanpaktounya secepat kilat, mengibaskannya di depanku, membuat helaian rambutku bergerak seiring angin yang diciptakan gerakan pedangnya. Aku tidak bergeming, tetap memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya. Namun sesaat aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya, dan aku mendapati sejumput rambut hitam kelamku tergeletak di atas selimut Rukia yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Kau seharusnya tau hukum yang berlaku antara shinigami dan Espada?" ancamku, sementara tangan kananku sudah berada di pinggang siap memunculkan pedangku dan tidak akan segan-segan melukainya, kalau perlu menumpahkan darah shinigami di lantai ini.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan peraturan itu. Kalian sudah mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia ini, aku seharusnya bisa membunuhmu sekalipun tidak memergokimu mengambil jiwa manusia. Cih! Peraturan apa itu?"

Rukia menjadi pusat perhatian Kaien Shiba seketika, ekor matanya mengunci sosok Rukia dalam bola matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian mengacaukan suratan yang sudah ditentukan untuk kedua kalinya," ucapnya dan kembali menatapku dengan aura kebencian.

Dia seperti melihat isi hatiku yang mempertanyakan ucapannya, hingga ia mendekat dan memasukkan kembali zanpaktounya dalam sarungnya, hendak memberikan penjelasan lagi padaku. Kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk menyerangnya, segera saja aku ciptakan cero dengan ujung jariku, dan cahaya berwarna hijau itu menghantam perut Keien Shiba, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di dapur Rukia, mengacaukan perabotan yang sudah cukup berantakan.

"Kau…" dia bangun dan menatap penuh dendam padaku, memegangi perutnya yang terkena cero dariku.

Rasakan! Itulah akibatnya melawan Espada kuat sepertiku. Menyesallah karena sudah berurusan denganku.

Shinigami itu ber-_shunpo_ kepadaku, sangat cepat hingga aku tidak sempat menarik pedangku untuk menangkis zanpaktounya, tapi dengan satu tangan aku menahan zanpaktounya.

"Kalian para Espada, hanya akan mengacaukan dunia ini. Kalian mengambil jiwa yang seharusnya tidak diambil dan menyelamatkan jiwa yang seharusnya dicabut. Kuchiki Rukia seharusnya sudah mati sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi karena ulah salah satu dari kalian yang mengabulkan pertukaran permintaan, dia selamat. Aku akan pastikan mengambil nyawanya diwaktu yang telah ditentukan. Dua hari lagi dia akan hilang dari dunia ini, dan kalian tidak akan bisa mengacau lagi!"

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang disekitar Kaien Shiba, lalu Kaien Shiba membelalak lebar, dan kupu-kupu itu lenyap seketika. Tatapannya beralih padaku, seperti tidak rela karena mendapat panggilan penting. Kupu-kupu hitam pekat itu adalah alat komunikasi para shinigami, pasti ada hal penting sampai kupu-kupu seperti itu datang ke dunia manusia.

"Kita belum selesai, Espada!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kaien Shiba lenyap begitu saja dari jarak pandangaku, dia hanya meninggalkan jejak berantakan di dapur, dan tekanan rohnya yang terasa samar.

"Eng…"

Rukia menggeliat dan menarik selimut seperti apa yang ia biasa lakukan ketika bangun tidur. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi, sudah memiliki warna, bahkan rona yang indah di pipinya. Berapa kalipun dilihat tidak akan pernah ada rasa bosan, dirinya adalah pesona secara keseluruhan, pesona yang tidak mampu aku ingkari, jiwanya, wajahnya, sikapnya dan sifatnya, bahkan kehadirannya.

Benarkah apa yang shinigami itu katakana? Rukia akan meninggal hanya dalam dua hari, menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandanganku. Cahaya jiwanya tidak akan lagi menyilaukan mataku.

Aneh. Rasa takut kehilangan ini seperti meracuniku. Dalam sekejap aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku, mengunci ingatanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Rukia yang tegar, dan tetap tersenyum dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, berusaha meyakinkan orang lain bahwa ia mampu melewati semua ini dengan lapang dada.

Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar hilang?

Apa yang aku khawatirkan? Dia memang sudah seharusnya hilang sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia memang seharusnya hilang, hilang karena aku akan mengambil jiwanya, namun sekarang apa yang terjadi padaku?

Jawab aku, Rukia. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Hingga aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri.

"Ulquiorra… haus," gumamnya seraya menarik tanganku, padahal matanya masih tertutup rapat. Bagaimana dia bisa tau ini adalah aku, biasanya dia akan mengira aku adalah Kakaknya.

Aku beranjak dari sisinya, melangkah malas menuju dapur. Tanganku reflek mengambil beberapa perabotan yang dijatuhkan Kaien Shiba, meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya, ada beberapa gelas yang pecah. Hah.., Rukia akan mengamuk jika tau gelas Chappy kesayangannya pecah.

Aku tidak bisa mengembalikanya jika bukan Rukia yang meminta, tapi apa jiwanya semurah itu? Semudah itu ia melakukan pertukaran permintaan hanya untuk sebuah gelas?

Di apartemen ini dia hanya memiliki dua buah gelas, satu miliknya dan satu milik Kakaknya. Sekarang kedua gelas itu pecah, terpaksa aku menggunakan mangkuk untuk mengambil air untuknya, karena tidak mungkin jika aku menggunakan panci.

Aku membawa mangkuk yang berisi air itu, meletakkannya di lantai, agak jauh dari kasur lipat, kalau sampai Rukia menyenggolnya dan membasahi kasurnya, dia tidak akan tidur selama berhari-hari, menunggu kasurnya kering.

Rukia masih meringkuk rapat, menyerupai buntalan kain. Aku menarik tangannya, memaksanya bangun, menopang badannya agar tetap duduk dengan tegak dan meraih mangkuk air, menempelkan pinggir mangkuk di bibirnya.

Perlahan dia membuka mulut dan membiarkanku menuang air dalam mulutnya, seiring air yang masuk ia membuka mata, menatapku dengan sorot mata sendu. Kenapa?

Dia mendorong tanganku untuk menjauhkan mangkuk dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau pingsan?" tanyaku saat ia menatapku, dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terlalu kaget mungkin. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Ulquiorra…" bisiknya seraya memelukku, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahuku sementara tangannya mengalung dengan erat di leherku.

Kehangatan yang sama kembali menjalar di semua tempat yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh Rukia. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang terlalu nyaman ini. Tidak pernah rela.

"Jika iya belai kepalaku satu kali, jika tidak belai kepalaku dua kali." Suara Rukia terdengar sangat lirih, dia sedang sedih. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi aku merasakannya.

"Apakah kau mengambil nyawa orang itu? Seperti yang aku lihat?"

Aku membeku, dia bertanya tentang kenyataan yang sudah sangat jelas. Dia masih ragu dan ingin memastikannya, bertanya padaku langsung. Detak jantung Rukia tetap tenang, tidak ada perubahan sekalipun napasnya berubah jadi panas, aku merasakan napasnya di leherku, menerpa berkali-kali. Ragu-ragu ku angkat tangan kananku, dan menyentuh kepalanya.

Haruskah aku jujur? Atau berbohong?

Aku bisa saja meminta Tousen atau Gin untuk menghapus ingatan Rukia, membuatnya melupakan semua yang ia lihat, bahkan melupakan diriku juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin terhapus dari ingatannya. Bagaimanapun hanya Rukia yang pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Aku mengusap kepalanya sekali, mengikuti aturan yang ia buat.

"Jadi begitu…, apa kau juga yang menyebabkan banyak orang hilang akhir-akhir ini?"

Aku memberi jeda lama sebelum akhirnya mengusap kepalanya lagi sekali.

"Jadi apakah kau iblis?"

Kali ini aku mengusapkan tanganku dua kali.

"Baguslah, karena tidak ada iblis tampan sepertimu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh, tawanya terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku. Masih ada sisi baik, dia tidak membenciku.

Aku yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan, memegang bahunya agar ia tetap melihatku.

"Aku memakan jiwa manusia!" tandasku seketika. Rukia melongo, berusaha mengerti kalimatku, tapi dia malah nyengir. Apa yang lucu?

"Aku melakukan pertukaran permintaan dengan mereka dan mengambil jiwa mereka!"

"Bagus dong! Kau membantu mereka mewujudkan keinginan mereka," ucapnya dengan wajah cerah.

Dia malah melihat Espada dari sisi kebalikan, seperti pantulan cermin. Dia melihat apa yang tidak biasa dilihat manusia pada umumnya, bahkan shinigami menganggap kami makhluk paling kelam dan jahat dari seluruh makhluk yang pernah ada.

"Kau adalah mangsaku yang selanjutnya, Rukia," kataku tanpa suara, sengaja melakukannya dengan menggerakkan bibirku saja, toh dia tidak bisa mendengarku.

Aku ingin melihat reaksinya begitu mengetahui maksudku mendekatinya selama ini.

Melihat iris matanya yang menarikan binar senang justru membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan perempuan yang sulit ditebak ini? Tidak taukah kalau aku sedang menginginkan jiwanya, sedang mengincar seluruh hak hidupnya sebagai manusia?

Aku terperangah saat ia kembali menubrukku, terlalu kuat hingga aku terkapar di atas kasur lipatnya. Rukia tetap meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, tapi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dadaku.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan pertukaran permintaan," katanya perlahan, berusaha keras menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Bukan getar ketakutan yang seharusnya dirasakan manusia karena telah melihat makhluk terkutuk seperti kami, suaranya seperti orang yang akan menangis namun terus berusaha keras agar tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Asalkan aku tidak mengucapkan satu permintaanpun, semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?" bisiknya lagi dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Tidak akan baik-baik saja, Rukia."

Tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja, jika ia jadi tidak mengucapkan satu pertukaran permintaan, maka ia akan mati dan dijemput oleh Kaien Shiba. Jiwa murni miliknya akan hilang begitu saja, tidak akan mampu di lihat oleh siapapun. Aku tidak rela!

Ku biarkan Rukia tetap memelukku, meluapkan berlapis-lapis emosi yang menguar dari dirinya. Aura kesedihan yang sangat kental, namun kesedihannya begitu jernih, tanpa tetes kebencian, dendam ataupun ketakutan. Dia tengah merisaukan sesuatu.

"Kau akan di jemput malaikat kematian dua hari lagi, Rukia," kataku. Ada nada ragu dalam suaraku, aku merasa sangat konyol karena sudah bertindak seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin meneriakkan kegundahan yang tiba-tiba mendera diriku, sekalipun Rukia tidak mendengarnya, aku ingin menguap bersama udara dan saat kembali tidak akan mengingat kalau aku pernah mendengar Kaien Shiba pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Jangan pergi, Ulquiorra." Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan matanya yang sendu.

"Apakah kau akan pergi seperti Ichigo? Lenyap dalam sekejap. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku jika tidak mendapatkan jiwaku?"

Aku menutup mata, tidak bisa melihat kesedihan itu menari dalam matanya, dia seharusnya tersenyum seperti biasa, bersenandung lagu yang sama setiap waktu, bukan berada dalam pelukanku dan memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Padahal dialah yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini, lebih dahulu meninggalkanku.

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi, kau akan tetap di sini, sama denganku."

Aku membalas pelukan Rukia, mendekapnya erat. Bagaimana ini… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa merelakan Rukia pergi.

Aku sudah terperangkap dalam jiwanya, dan tidak ingin kehilangan kilau jiwanya.

Rukia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, debaran jatungnya melemah, sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak ingin tersiksa seperti itu lagi. Aku ingin tegar, tapi tidak bisa. Seluruh hatiku sudah menerima kehadiran Ichigo, tapi saat aku hendak mengatakan _hal itu_ padanya, dia malah sudah tidak bisa mendengarku lagi, dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Bukan karena aku tuli, bukan karena aku buta. Tapi dia yang sudah menulikan dirinya, membutakan dirinya untuk melihatku. Dia telah hilang dari dunia ini. Aku sedih, ingin meneriakkan namanya dan mendengar dia menjawabku, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin menangis, sampai dadaku sesak, tapi air mata ini tidak bisa keluar. Aku tidak bisa menangis, tidak bisa… seumur hidup tidak akan bisa menangis."

Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencengkram kaosku dengan sangat erat.

Dia tidak bisa menangis? Benar-benar tidak bisa menangis? Pantas saja, seperti apapun dia terlihat sedih, tidak akan ada air mata yang menetes, bahkan menggenang di pelupuk matanya pun tidak. Dia pasti sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Aku berpikir… tidak apa-apa tidak bisa menangis… aku tidak usah menangisi kepergiannya. Tapi seperti apapun aku meyakinkan diriku, aku tidaklah sekuat itu. Rasa kehilangan, kekosongan itu.., dia pergi begitu saja saat aku berpikir akan merengkuh kebahagiaan karena bisa bersamanya. Ichigo yang bilang akan menungguku hingga aku mencintainya, dia yang memberikan kalung ini, tapi dia sendiri yang tidak sabar menunggu dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia jahat, sangat jahat. Membuatku meratapi kepergiaannya, berkabung setiap kali mengingatnya."

Jeda sejenak, dan cengkraman tangannya merenggang, dia menggesekkan pipinya di kaosku sebelum akhirnya berkata, "aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi."

Aku mengangguk dalam dan membiarkan waktu kami lalui tetap dengan seperti ini, saling memeluk dan merasakan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

Kurosaki Ichigo, betapa dalam luka yang kau torehkan pada hati Rukia. Kau membuatnya mengenangmu seumur hidup. Jika aku mampu, aku akan menarikmu, dimanapun kau berada. Di surga ataupun di neraka, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menarikmu untuk berdiri di hadapan Rukia, mengembalikan waktu, dan menghilangkan semua duka yang telah kau sebabkan.

* * *

><p>Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan aku memutuskan kembali ke Las Noches. Aku tidak bisa terus menatap Rukia yang hanya tinggal menghitung jam, Kaien Shiba terus berkeliaran disisinya, mengintaiku dan Rukia, memastikan Rukia tidak tau menahu tentang kematian yang sudah di pelupuk mata.<p>

Kaki kurusku menjejak koridor Las Noches, menuju ruang pertemuan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tidak bisa hanya berpangku tangan seperti ini. Rukia akan menghilang, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Ulqui! Kenapa kau lesu begitu?" Suara nyaring Grimmjow memecah kesunyian koridor dengan pilar-pilar tinggi itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus. Aku sedang dalam suasana tidak baik, tidak ingin diganggu dengan perdebatan-perdebatan sepele yang akan membuatku lepas kendali.

"Bagaimana dengan jiwa yang kau dapatkan? Sepertinya aku akan mendahuluimu, lihat saja!"

Dia bicara sambil menunjuk tampilan peringkat jiwa yang diperoleh semua Espada. Aku melihat Yammy ada di urutan pertama, Espada barbar sepertinya akan membantai jiwa manapun yang ia lihat, tidak peduli kelam atau paling kotor sekalipun. Lalu Stark dan Tia berada di level yang hampir sama, setelah itu aku yang hanya berbeda satu tingkat dengan Grimmjow. Berapa banyak jiwa yang ia dapat sehingga bisa menyusulku hanya dalam dua hari ini?

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, tidak usah banyak membual!"

Aku berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Quatro!"

Dari ruang pertemuan terdengar suara berat Tousen yang sedang bicara dengan Gin, dari suaranya, hanya mereka berdua sepertinya yang ada di ruang pertemuan. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan tekanan rohku dari mereka.

"Peringkatnya cepat sekali berubah, bagaimana jika Grimmjow mendahului Nnoitra?" kata Gin dengan nada mencemooh saat menyebut nama Nnoitra.

Dia memiliki kebencian khusus pada Nnoitra yang terlalu sering memasang wajah menyebalkan, seolah dia yang terkuat.

"Syazel justru sangat santai," sahut Tousen.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka membuat pertukaran permintaan? Pasti sangat seru melihat ada yang jadi abu!" desis Gin kegirangan, dia pasti sedang berucap sambil membayangkannya.

Aku sengaja menghentikan langkahku begitu menalarkan lagi ucapan Gin.

_Salah satu dari mereka melakukan pertukaran permintaan_

Jadi Espada bisa melakukan pertukaran permintaan? Ku kira Espada yang membuat manusia melakukan pertukaran permintaan dan tidak bisa melakukan hal sebaliknya.

"Meminta kekuatan yang besar, tapi setelah merasakan kekuatan yang sekilas akan musnah. Pendek sekali pikiranmu, Gin!" jawab Tousen dengan nada merendahkan.

"Siapa tau! Jiwa Espada jauh lebih kuat dari jiwa manusia yang paling murni sekalipun. Karena itu kalau salah satu dari mereka bisa mendapatkannya, bisa-bisa langsung jadi nomor satu kan? Atau mungkin mengalahkan Yammy!"

"Simpan saja pikiran tidak bergunamu itu."

"Aku hanya sedang iseng berpikir. Lagipula Aizen menciptakan Espada hanya untuk kesenangannya. Menghancurkan pikiran manusia yang lemah, sambil mencari jiwa termurni yang ia incar untuk mendapatkan Hogyouku yang tersimpan dalam tubuh manusia itu, menggunakan Hogyouku agar menjadi yang terkuat."

Jadi seperti itu konsep penciptaan kami. Aizen menciptakan kami hanya untuk membuatnya menjadi yang terkuat, menggunakan kami mencari jiwa termurni untuk menghancurkan manusia itu dan mendapatkan Hogyouku. Betapa rendahnya kami, diberi kehidupan hanya sebagai pemuas kesenangannya. Pantas saja dia mampu melakukan hal terkejam kepada kami, karena baginya kami hanya alat.

Aku berbalik, kembali melewati koridor dan melihat peringkat perolehan jiwa para Espada. Berada di tempat seperti ini membuatku muak karena mengingat aku adalah salah satu bagian dari permainan kehidupan yang Aizen berikan. Seketika aku merasa sangat benci, Aizen memang memiliki hati kejam untuk mengorbankan siapapun untuk tujuan yang ia kejar.

"Kau kelihatan marah sekali, Ulquiorra."

Syazel muncul dari koridor lain yang bermuara di koridor tempat aku berpijak. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink cerah bergerak perlahan karena sibakan tangannya yang penuh gaya. Matanya menatapku malas, seperti aku menatapnya sekarang.

"Satu lagi boneka Aizen!" kataku penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia memiringkan kepala melihat perubahan tekanan roh yang ada padaku.

"Lupakan saja, kau akan mengetauinya nanti!"

Aku kembali melangkah menuju ruanganku, membuka pintunya tanpa menyentuhnya, hanya menggerakkan satu tangan ke udara dan menyebabkan pintu itu menjeblak terbuka.

Grimmjow langsung masuk dalam jarak pandangku, membuatku tidak luput dari tatapannya.

"Nanti malam Aizen akan melakukan pertemuan, kau sudah siap untuk mendapat cacian?"

Dia kembali mempertipis kesabaranku yang sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Aku pun menghantamnya dengan tinju mengepal kuat ke perutnya, sekuat mungkin hingga ia terkapar di lantai, tercipta lekuk yang sangat dalam di perutnya, membentuk kepalan tanganku. Dia sudah menjadi objek pelampiasan amarahku.

"Kau mengajukan perkelahian disaat tidak tepat, Jaguar!" hardiku penuh penekanan, bukan nada tinggi, tapi nada suara membunuh yang mengancam.

"Kau!"

Dia bagai sekelebat angin bergerak menyerangku, pedangnya terhunus padaku, dan dengan cepat aku menarik pedangku, menangkis serangannya.

"Ha! Masih bisa lebih cepat?"

Dia menarik diri mundur dan kembali menyerang membabi buta. Aku terus menahan serangannya, meladeninya untuk melegakan diriku. Kami saling menendang, menyerang tanpa ampun, hanya saja masih menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan cero. Jika kami juga menggunakan cero, mungkin kami akan menciptakan lubang besar di ruangan yang sudah berantakan ini.

"Kau mencari mati, aku sudah jauh lebih kuat sekarang!" Dia sangat suka membual, membuatku makin tertantang untuk membuatnya terkapar dan sekarat.

Aku sengaja meningkatkan kekuatanku, mempercepat gerakanku hingga ia terperangah dan tidak mampu melihatku. Seketika aku menusuk dadanya, menyebabkan darahnya berceceran dan menodai jubah putihnya.

Grimmjow berusaha berdiri tegak, tapi tidak mampu, jadilah dia berdiri dengan bertopang pada pedangnya yang tertancap di lantai. Dia terengah-engah kehabisan napas, dan meneteskan keringat, berusaha tetap sadar untuk menatapku garang dan penuh dendam.

"Tidak perlu melihatku begitu. Aku tau kau membenciku, sama denganku!"

Dia seperti akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya, seranganku hanya sekali dan itu bisa menghilangkan kekuatannya yang paling kuat sekalipun.

"Kau.. akan men.. dapat..kan ba..balasan dariku!"

Masih saja mengancam padahal sudah sekarat seperti itu.

Sekarat…

Aku kembali mengingat waktu Rukia yang sudah mendekati batas akhir. Tidak bisa terus begini dan membiarkannya benar-benar di jemput Kaien Shiba.

Ulquiorra Schiffer tidak pernah merasakan takut, tidak akan pernah. Tapi yang aku rasakan sekarang malah ketakutan yang amat sangat, aku takut ditinggalkan Rukia, takut ia hilang dari jarak pandangku.

Sorot mataku kembali pada Grimmjow yang akhirnya terduduk di lantai, sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi luka yang masih mengalirkan darah, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pedang penuh waspada, takut aku akan kembali menyerangnya.

"Jika kau mati, maka akan berkurang satu orang bermulut besar!" kataku seraya mengarahkan pedangku ke wajahnya.

"Berani kau membunuhku?" tantangnya dengan napas yang sudah membaik.

Aku berjongkok dihadapan Grimmjow, memberikan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang selalu aku berikan pada tiap lawanku.

"Bukankah kau selalu berkoar ingin lebih kuat dariku?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dari sorot matanya aku tau ia sedang berkata 'ya' dalam benaknya.

"Jika aku musnah, kau akan menjadi peringkat lima sementara Nnoitra akan menjadi nomor 4. Atau kau mau terus berada dibelakang Nnoitra?" selorohku lagi, memancing emosi yang sudah bergolak dalam dirinya.

"Tidak usah menceramahiku!" tandasnya dengan mata garang seraya menggemeretakkan gigi menahan amarah yang tidak mampu ia luapkan. Dia harus menghemat tenaga jika ingin tetap bernapas dengan baik.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Grimmjow."

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku padanya, memastikan dia menatap mataku yang kosong.

"Aku akan melakukan pertukaran permintaan, dan sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapatkan jiwaku. Kau akan menjadi yang terkuat, bahkan bisa mendahului peringkat Tia."

Dia membelalak. Terheran melihatku yang bicara tanpa merubah sorot mata, mungkin dia mengira aku sedang memberikan omong kosong yang biasa ia lakukan, atau hanya sedang memperlambat usahanya untuk mempertahankan hidup.

"Kau sang Ulquiorra Schiffer, Si Kuat No. 4. Espada tidak bisa melakukan pertukaran permintaan. Lagipula untuk apa kau melakukan pertukaran permintaan? Kau ingin meminta kekuatan lain? Atau kau sudah tidak waras? Cih! Jangan bercanda denganku!" cacinya. Dia terlihat sangat terhina dengan ucapanku, tapi aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak sedang bergurau dengan tekad yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenakku.

Karena pada akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa manusia bisa melakukan pengorbanan untuk manusia lain. Rasa takut kehilanganlah yang akhirnya menyebabkan tekad seperti itu. Seperti yang saat ini aku rasakan, ini yang pertama dan ini yang membuatku merasa harus dan pantas untuk melakukan pertukaran permintaan. Karena inilah satu-satunya cara agar bisa tetap melihat Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Espada bisa melakukan pertukaran permintaan, hanya saja kau yang bodoh dan tidak tau hal itu!"

Grimmjow terlihat sangat terhina mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Lakukan pertukaran permintaanku sekarang, dan kau bisa mengambil jiwaku, menjadi yang terkuat." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Grimmjow, karena dia masih menatapku tidak percaya, terlihat kosong dan hampa dalam sorot matanya.

"Permintaan apa yang membuatmu rela mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?" ucapnya. Nada suaranya melemah, tidak lagi diliputi kemarahan, malah mendekati simpati.

"Membuat seseorang lolos dari kematian," jawabku datar.

"Siapa? Manusia?"

"Ya!" responku. Tidak ada keraguan dalam suaraku, aku memang ingin menyelamatkan Rukia, aku ingin ia tetap tersenyum sekalipun aku tidak mampu melihat senyumnya lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, jangan pernah membiarkan Espada manapun melihatnya."

Dia seperti hendak bertanya, tapi yang ada hanya sorot mata datar dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengangguk dan berdiri tegak, melepas luka yang sudah tidak mengalirkan cairan kental itu lagi. Dia meletakkan kembali pedangnya di pinggang, dan menatapku lurus.

Aku perlahan bangun mengimbanginya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesalinya?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer tidak akan pernah menyesal!"

"Kapan kau ingin melakukan pertukaran permintaan?" Seringai di wajahnya sudah kembali.

"Secepatnya!" tegasku.

"Baiklah!"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat gumpalan cahaya kebiruan di puncak tangannya, dan seketika menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Dia melirikku dengan mata merendahkan.

"Seorang perempuan? Kau ingin berkorban demi seorang perempuan? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Jatuh cinta? Apa itu perasaan yang mungkin bisa dirasakan Espada ? Bukankah itu hanya perasaan yang mampu dirasakan oleh manusia. Espada tidak memiliki hati.

Mungkin ini yang Gin maksud. Aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Kuchiki Rukia, mengingat kembali saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sangat singkat, namun sejak saat itu aku tidak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah bertemu dengannya, Gin.

Aku ingin ia tetap hidup, aku ingin ia tetap tersenyum seperti itu.

Dia belum menerimaku sepenuhnya dalam hatinya, tidak seperti ia menerima dan mengenang Ichigo. Aku hanya salah satu titik dari sekian banyak titik yang pernah ia lewati dalam hidupnya, hanya bagian kecil yang sekalipun aku tinggalkan tempat itu tidak akan menyebabkan dia terluka sedalam yang pernah Ichigo perbuat padanya.

"Sudah, aku sudah melakukannya. Seharusnya dia mati beberapa jam lagi, dan kau benar-benar baik ingin menyelamatkannya. Kau sudah berubah, Quatro. Dia tidak bisa mendengar, kan?"

Aku menatap Gimmjow dengan sorot berterima kasih untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Dia juga tidak bisa mengecap rasa, dan tidak bisa menangis. Kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu ia hampir mati, tapi salah satu dari Espada mengabulkan sebuah pertukaran permintaan dan membuatnya selamat. Aku tidak tau siapa Espada itu, dan sekarang aku yang melakukannya. Entah pikiran apa yang telah merasuki jiwaku."

Grimmjow melangkah mendekat padaku yang perlahan berdiri, dia menepuk bahuku, mata birunya memancarkan perdamaian.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal ini," desisnya dengan sorto mata lemah.

" Bukan karena aku menginginkan kekuatan dan kenaikan peringkat. Aku melakukannya karena kau membutuhkannya, kau memohon sekalipun tanpa raut wajah memohon. Perempuan ini berharga untukmu, tapi apakah kau kau sadar? Kau sudah membayar harga yang cukup mahal untuk menyelamatkannya," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Itu masalahku sendiri!"

Dia tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bahkan masih sombong sekalipun sudah mendekati saat-saat terakhirmu!"

Aku memberikan tatapan garang padanya, tidak sepatutnya Ulquiorra Schiffer gentar hanya karena Espada seperti Grimmjow.

"Kapan aku harus mengambil jiwamu?" ucapnya.

"Kapanpun kau mau."

"Hah… nanti saja. Aku sedang malas!"

Grimmjow undur diri dari hadapanku, membawa dirinya yang terluka keluar ruangan, meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku sambil menatap dinding kosong di hadapanku. Bagiku Grimmjow seperti sengaja mengulur waktu, memberikan aku jeda untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Jaguar ini masih memiliki kebaikan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada yang lain. Seketika aku bersyukur telah melakukan pertukaran permintaan dengannya.

Aku melakukannya… Rukia sudah selamat.

"Gin?"

Sontak aku menoleh dan melihat Gin berdiri di dekat pintu, sementara Grimmjow berdiri didepannya, Gin seperti sedang menghadang jalannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah melakukan pertukaran permintaan illegal?"

Gin menenglengkan kepala untuk menatapku langsung.

"Tidak illegal, karena Espada bisa melakukan pertukaran permintaan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak membantaimu karena membodohi kami semua!" tandas Grimmjow seraya melangkah meninggalkan kami berdua.

Gin perlahan masuk ruangan dan mendekatiku, berdiri hanya berjarak dua langkah dariku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

Aku tetap menutup mulutku.

"Kau menyelamatkan Rukia, karena kau tau dia akan dijemput shinigami?" katanya dengan sangat enteng.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Aku menatapnya curiga, Gin selalu mengetahui segala sesuatu.

"Mudah, karena aku memiliki banyak telinga. Kau melakukannya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku benar-benar menatapnya sekarang, nama yang sangat akrab di telinga itu terucap dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku. Kali ini ia datang lewat Gin yang terlihat seperti tidak pernah mengangap reaksi kaget padaku, mungkin reaksiku terlalu samar untuknya.

"Kau tau kenapa Nnoitra bisa menyingkirkan Nell dari jajaran Espada?"

Aku tidak menggerakkan bibir pucatku, tetap menunggu karena tanpa aku jawabpun dia akan menjelaskannya padaku. Aku ingat Nnoitra tiba-tiba saja berada dalam jajaran Espada, dan langsung masuk menjadi peringkat lima, membuat Nell - dengan rambut hijau toska panjang- hengkang. Jika dia tidak keluar karena Nnoitra, maka akan ada dua perempuan dalam jajaran Espada.

"Nnoitra mendapatkan jiwa seorang manusia yang paling kuat, jiwa yang rela berkorban demi orang lain, hingga saat Nnoitra mendapatkan jiwa tersebut, dia melambung tinggi dan langsung menempati urutan kelima. Seharusnya kau bisa menebak jiwa siapa itu," tuturnya dengan nada suara cerah yang sama.

Pasti jiwa milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo melakukan pertukaran permintaan, meminta agar Kuchiki Rukia tetap hidup. Tepat disaat Rukia koma, setelah kecelakaan mobil yang hebat itu menimpa dirinya. Dokter sudah memvonis dia tidak akan bertahan hidup, Kuchiki Rukia akan menemui ajalnya hanya dalam tiga hari. Nnoitra dan Ichigo ditakdirkan bertemu, menyelamatkan nyawa Rukia untuk yang pertama kali, dan sekarang kau melakukannya lagi. Berapa banyak jiwa yang harus dikorbankan untuk seorang Kuchiki Rukia?"

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya, menghilangkan seringai yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku, matanya terbuka menatapku.

"Kau tau dia akan meninggal. Kau tau semua yang aku tidak tau, tapi kenapa kau tidak berusaha menyelamatkannya? Bukankah Rukia sangat berharga untukmu?"

Gin mengendikkan bahunya cepat.

"Aku hanya yakin waktuku belum tepat. Masih ada jiwa lain yang bisa berkorban untuknya, sebaiknya aku hanya menjadi penjaga dibalik layar saja."

Aku memicingkan mata, meragukan ucapannya, juga mengira-ngira kemana dia akan membawa semua kelumit benang kusut yang hanya berujung pada Rukia ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Rukia?" tanyaku padanya, aku hanya ingin mengetahui maksudnya mendekati Rukia. Jika ia berniat mengambil jiwa Rukia selayaknya Espada, aku pastikan dia akan mati sebelum menyentuh Rukia lagi, sebelum Grimmjow mengambil jiwaku.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku menginginkan tubuhnya, aku tidak menginginkan jiwanya. Jiwanya hanya pancaran hatinya, dan apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya."

Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Cukup bicaranya, Ulquiorra. Sebaiknya kau menemui Rukia sebelum jiwamu diambil Grimmjow, dan sebelum kecelakaan mobil menimpanya lagi!"

Aku membeku di tempatku. Mencari penjelasan yang lebih mudah dicerna, namun seiring jarum pasir yang terus bergerak, aku tidak juga menemukannya.

"Manusia yang telah selamat dari kematiannya, akan menemui kematiannya dengan cara yang sama," seloroh Gin, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak aku suarakan.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Aizen tau Espada kesayangannya telah mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan manusia!" gerutunya sambil melangkah pergi dariku, melintasi ruangan yang seketika dingin dan sunyi senyap karena jejak langkahnya.

Dadaku dingin, padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus di ruangan ini. Tapi aku butuh untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, menemui Rukia sebelum ia koma dan tidak bisa membuka mata karena kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ku jentikkan jariku di udara, membuka celah berwarna hitam pekat dan masuk dalam celah itu, menembus waktu untuk masuk ke dunia manusia. Dalam ruang waktu yang pekat itu, aku memikirkan apa yang telah Kurosaki Ichigo lakukan.

Dia meninggalkan Rukia, dan hilang tanpa jejak karena telah melakukan sebuah pertukaran permintaan. Rukia telah menjadikannya rela menjadi manusia yang menukar jiwanya untuk kehidupan Rukia. Ichigo mencintai Rukia, persis dengan Ikkaku yang rela mengorbankan jiwanya untuk Nemu. Seperti Masaki yang telah putus asa dan mengikhlaskan jiwanya hanya untuk melihat Ichigo sepuluh tahun lalu.

Semua benang takdir ini hanya bermuara padanya, hanya pada Rukia. Seharusnya mereka berdua bahagia, namun suratan takdir telah berkata lain dan memisahkan kedua orang ini. Terima tidak terima, kehadiran Espada menjadi mediator paling ampuh untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan keduanya, dan sebelum hal itu terjadi kembali, aku sudah menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Menenggelamkan diriku dalam sebuah pertukaran permintaan, menyelamatkan Rukia sekali lagi.

Ichigo mengorban jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, berpikir jika Rukia tetap hidup akan jauh lebih baik sekalipun tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, tapi ia salah. Rukia menderita selama sisa hidupnya, hanya mengenang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia berada disana, di ujung jarak pandangku saat ruang gelap di sekelilingku membuka dan menunjukkan langit cerah milik dunia manusia.

Rukia sedang terduduk di halte bis, menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya ke toko Urahara. Dia sangat cantik dengan kaos bergambar kelinci dengan telinga bulat, kaos yang terlihat sangat kecil namun melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya, dan kaos berwarna putih itu ia padukan dengan rok biru laut dengan aksen _blur_ di ujungnya. Kalung dengan liontin kelinci orange menyala itu setia menggantung di lehernya.

Sebuah tas kecil ia pegang erat-erat, dia melihat jalan dan memperhatikan mobil yang lalu lalang. Dari tempatku berdiri aku mampu ia menyenandungkan lagu yang sama, bahkan hingga detik ini aku tidak tau lagu apa yang ia senandungkan, lagu yang sepertinya sangat membekas untuknya.

Aku merubah wujudku menjadi manusia dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Motto kagayaku kara, Keep in mind that I love you…, kitto…_"

Suaranya sarat dengan kesedihan, namun matanya tidak berpindah dari tempat ia memandang. Aku mendengarkan suaranya yang semakin merdu.

"_Kimi wo matteru yo.. _"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, membuatnya terhentak dan menghentikan senandungnya, menoleh kearahku dengan mata membulat besar.

"Ulquiorra?" pekiknya kaget. Dia menggeser duduknya agar bisa menghadapku dengan sempurna, beberapa orang menoleh kearah kami karena suara Rukia.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama?" ucapku, menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Aku suka lagu itu, dan aku menyanyikannya untuk seseorang. Dimanapun dia berada, aku ingin ia mendengarnya. JYJ menyanyikan lagu ini penuh penghayatan, judulnya hanya satu huruf 'W' dan aku hanya sekali mendengarnya tapi langsung menangis, mereka menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik, seperti menumpahkan seluruh perasaan mereka. Aku tidak tau kapan aku mendengarnya, tapi lagu ini memiliki makna mendalam," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Aku tau dia menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang yang akan selalu menempati hatinya.

"Hari ini aku libur, kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku? Aku sedang menunggu bis, aku ingin ke taman hiburan, kau mau mengantarku kan?"

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Mataku menatap lurus trotoar jalan, membiarkan Rukia melihat wajahku untuk beberapa saat. Aku harap ia akan mengingatku sekalipun aku sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ayo!"

Aku menariknya hingga berdiri tegak dan setengah berlari kearah bis yang parkir perlahan. Rukia tertawa lepas mendapati tanganku menariknya terlalu kuat dan hampir jatuh karena mengimbangi langkahku yang terlalu besar.

Kami duduk di kursi paling belakang dan mengambil tempat di pojok, Rukia duduk di dekat jendela dan aku disampingnya, memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya dari kaca bis. Betapa cantiknya wajah yang ia miliki, tidak pernah secantik ini. Mungkinkah karena aku akan menemui saat-saat terakhirku, karena itu aku melihat pesonanya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Ulquiorra," ucapnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, tangannya membalas genggaman tanganku. Hembusan napas Rukia teratur, dan tenang. Sykurlah dia tidak sedang dirundung kesedihan.

"Tidak peduli kau bermaksud mengambil jiwaku atau apapun, aku tetap bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu."

Dia terdiam, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya, Rukia. Kau akan hidup dan tidak akan tersentuh oleh Espada manapun. Gin akan melindungimu, Gin tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Dia memang licik, tapi tidak akan membiarkan manusia berharga sepertimu luput darinya."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Rukia. Kau sangat cantik, tiduran saja, kalau sudah sampai akan aku bangunkan," bisikku perlahan, dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

Dia tekekeh mendapati tindakanku, untung saja kami berada di bagian belakang, dan bis ini sepi, jadi tidak harus malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Maukah kau menemaniku selama sisa hidupku?" ucapnya saat aku melepas kecupan di pipinya.

"Pertanyaan itu seharusnya untukku," sahutku.

Rukia mengernyit heran.

"Maukah kau menemani selama sisa hidupku?" Aku mengulang kalimatnya.

"Bukankah kau makhluk abadi?"gumamnya tidak terima.

Aku memang seharusnya makhluk abadi, tapi aku telah menghilangkan keabadian itu dengan memberikan jiwaku pada Grimmjow.

"Mungkin!" jawabku asal.

"Cih, kau ini.." Dia kembali bersandar di bahuku, dan mulai terpejam.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Rukia._ Apapun_. Jika aku masih memiliki waktu, aku akan menemanimu selamanya, tapi untuk apa menemanimu selamanya jika pada akhirnya harus melihatmu pergi lebih dulu dariku.

Tanganku yang bebas ku angkat kehadapanku, seperti sekelebatan film rusak saja. Telapak tanganku terlihat samar sesekali, tembus pandang dan dengan cepat kembali ke semula. Tanda-tanda kehancuranku sudah dekat.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mendekap Rukia erat, membuatnya sepenuhnya berada dalam pelukanku. Jika aku benar-benar harus pergi darinya sekarang, mungkin aku harus menghilang dari hadapan Rukia, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya, wajah menderita karena tidak bisa menangisi kepergianku. Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada mendapati diriku musnah sekalipun.

Kami sampai di halte pemberhentian tujuan kami. Aku membangunkan Rukia, Rukia masih setengah mengantuk saat aku menggandeng tangannya turun dari bis.

Taman hiburan benar-benar ramai, kendaran keluar masuk dan lalu lalang, terlihat jelas dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sini?" tanyaku setelah meraih dagunya dan membuatnya melihatku.

"Terakhir kali aku kesini bersama Ichigo, dan aku ingin ke sini lagi. Mengukir kenangan lain bersama seseorang yang tidak akan membuat aku sedih."

Aku terperangah dan melihatnya dengan sekujur tubuh membujur kaku. Rukia tidak mungkin menempatkan aku dalam posisi itu kan? Rukia tidak mungkin mengharapkan aku menjadi sosok yang akan menggantikan kenangan menyedihkannya dengan Ichigo. Kau salah Rukia, aku akan pergi, aku akan membuatmu sedih. Jangan aku, jangan pernah memilih aku!

Rukia merangkul tanganku erat dan menarikku mendekat menuju jalan yang harus kami sebrangi untuk mencapai pintu masuk. Aku menahan tubuhku untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang ia kenang dalam kesedihan lagi. Aku tidak ingin ia menangisi kenangan yang seharusnya ia kenang dengan tawa bukan dengan derai air mata yang tak pernah bisa ia teteskan.

"Jangan tempatkan aku disana, Rukia… jangan," bisikku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jika Rukia benar-benar menempatkan aku disana, lepas dari menggantikan Ichigo atau tidak, aku tidak akan mampu. Tidak mampu membiarkan dia bersedih menangisi kepedihan,dan kepergianku. Jangan sampai itu terjadi, Rukia. Atau akan mengutuk diriku hingga serpihan terakhir sekalipun.

"Aku tidak akan masuk, Rukia. Aku harus _pergi_."

Aku melepaskan buku-buku jarinya dari sorot mata sedih dari mata ungu gelap itu membuatku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" Dia bicara dengan suara bergetar penuh kekecewaan.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Ini bukan masalah ingin atau tidak ingin. Ini karena waktu yang aku miliki terbatas."

Dia menggeleng lemah. Aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang memburu karena amarah yang bergolak dalam hatinya.

"Bukankah ku bilang jangan pernah pergi!" pekiknya lepas kendali, dan kesedihan itu benar-benar hadir dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Maaf, Rukia."

Aku membalikkan badan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri membeku di tepi jalan. Waktu ku sudah hampir habis, karena aku semakin buyar dalam pandanganku sendiri, kekuatanku melemah, Grimmjow sudah memberikan waktu yang lebih padaku.

Aku menyeberang jalan dan kembali memerhatikan telapak tanganku yang berkelebat samar.

Aku tidak ingin menoleh, karena dia sedang berusaha menenangkan diri disana, aku akan membuatnya kembali terpaku padaku jika dia melihatku lagi. Aku harus menghilang, dan itu bukan di hadapannya. Dia tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan untuknya.

Angin berhembus kencang hingga aku menghentikan langkahku, dan aku melihat Gin berdiri di ujung jalan yang aku tuju, diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya, dia yang bertubuh tinggi, bagiku yang terlihat hanya wajahnya yang menyeringai padaku.

"Awas!" Aku mendengar teriakan dari belakangku, teriakan histeris yang memenuhi langit. Kemudian aku melihat Gin menunjuk diriku, bukan, dia menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku. Aku bergegas menoleh dan melihat Rukia sedang berlari kearahku, tidak memerhatikan mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya, mobil itu memberikan klakson berkali-kali, tapi Rukia yang tidak bisa mendengar tidak akan bisa mengetahui peringatan itu. Kaien Shiba berdiri manis di sisi trotoar, menunggu Rukia sekarat karena tertabrak mobil dan pasti dia akan mencabut nyawa Rukia saat itu.

Pandanganku beralih pada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Aku membaca pikiran pengemudi itu, rem mobilnya telah rusak, aku melihat ia berusaha menginjak rem tapi mobil tidak juga berhenti, masih bergerak dengan kecepatan 100km/jam.

Aku bergerak seperti kelebatan namun aku merasakan kekuatanku menurun drastic, aku tidak mampu bergerak secepat biasanya, aku malah berlari layaknya manusia. Tanganku terulur dan berusaha menggapai Rukia, dia tidak memerhatikan sekitar lagi, matanya hanya terarah padaku.

Teriakan orang di sekitarku seperti music pengiring kematian, menggema hingga menghentakkan dada.

Aku akhirnya mampu mencapai Rukia, menarik Rukia dalam pelukanku dan aku membanting tubuh kami berdua ke aspala jalan, berguling berkali-kali hingga tubuhku seperti akan remuk seketika. Mobil itu melaju melewati kami. Sekujur tubuhku nyeri, terlalu nyeri, jauh lebih sakit dari pada hukuman paling berat yang aku terima dari Aizen.

Rukia selamat dari maut, tapi aku yang tengah berusaha bangun dengan sisa kekuatanku, malah melihat tubuhku yang perlahan berubah transparan.

"Ulquiorra?" dia berbisik dan membantu menopang tubuhku, matanya membulat terkejut melihatku, terperangah karena melihatku yang tembus pandang.

Sekeliling kami tidak bergerak, semua manusia membeku dalam gerakan terakhir mereka. Manusia di dekat trotoar seberang jalan masih terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar berteriak pada kami, mobil-mobil berhenti bergerak, tinggal aku dan Rukia dalam perputaran waktu ini.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah menganggapku seberharga itu dalam hidupmu, maafkan aku…"

"Kau bodoh!"

Dia memelukku, mendekap sisa-sisa diriku yang perlahan musnah.

"Espada!"

Suara Kaien Shiba memecah kesunyian diantara aku dan Rukia, aku mendengar suara pedang yang beradu. Kaien Shiba berusaha menebasku, tapi di tahan oleh Grimmjow. Kenapa dia menolongku?

"Kau tidak bisa merusak saat-saatku mengambil jiwanya, Shinigami!" hardik Grimmjow penuh penekanan, suaranya melengking kesal.

"Kalian mengacaukan takdir lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup!"

"Bagaimana jika dua lawan satu?"

Gin tiba-tiba berada diantara Kaien Shiba dan Grimmjow,jari lentiknya menyentuh tangan Kaien Shiba tanpa tekanan sama sekali, tapi Kaien Shiba mengerutkan alis seperti menahan sakit, hingga ia perlahan menarik turun zanpaktounya.

"Sebaiknya kau melapor pada Yama-jii dan bilang aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh Rukia," gumam Gin, suaranya datar.

"Kau… pengkhianat!" serapah Kaien Shiba.

"Aku memang pengkhianat, dan karena ini aku melawan semua suratan takdir untuk Rukia," sahut Gin seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kaien Shiba, sekilas aku melihat matanya terbuka dan meyakinkan Kaien Shiba untuk tidak melawannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dia akan hidup! Mungkin aku yang selanjutnya akan berkorban untuknya, tapi aku tidak akan menyesali hal itu!"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku tau apa yang kalian tidak tau tentang Aizen," desis Gin, hampir tidak terdengar jika aku tidak memasang pendengaranku dengan baik.

Aku tau sekarang kenapa Gin sangat menjaga Rukia. Dalam tubuh Rukia tersimpan Hogyouku, pasti! Sumber kekuatan yang dicari oleh Aizen ada dalam tubuh Rukia, dan itu pula yang menyebabkan jiwa Rukia bersinar jauh lebih terang dari jiwa manusia lainnya. Dia berhati baik, dan Hogyouku damai berada dalam dirinya. Rukia yang memiliki hati bersih adalah tempat yang baik untuk benda mengerikan seperti itu.

"Pergi atau aku akan menjadikanmu debu!" ancam Gin dan Kaien Shiba mendesis kasar sebelum undur diri dan ber-shunpo dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Gin?" Grimmjow menatap Gin dengan gigi bergemelutuk, dia pasti kesal karena tidak terlibat dalam perputaran intrik yang Gin ciptakan antara dirinya, Rukia dan aku.

"Tidak usah pedulikanku, sebaiknya kau ambil hakmu sekarang!" Gin mengangkat dagunya ke arahku.

Aku memejamkan mata, melepas pelukan Rukia dan kembali menatap Rukia yang berusaha menguatkan diri melihatku yang perlahan makin samar dari pandangannya. Aku bersyukur karena Rukia tidak bisa melihat Grimmjow ataupun Gin, dia hanya memerhatikanku, mengunci sosokku dalam matanya yang indah.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?" dia mengguncang bahuku yang sudah ringkih dan tanpa kekuatan, hingga aku jatuh dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terluka…" bisikku dengan sisa kekuatanku.

"Kenapa? Kau kenapa Ulquiorra?" Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhku, membuatku kembali memandangnya.

"Aku sudah bilang waktuku terbatas, Rukia. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Kesedihan itu semakin menggantung di wajahnya, terlebih di matanya. Dia berusaha menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Betapa menderitanya dia, berusaha meredakan gejolak dalam dadanya, emosinya yang meluap karena kesedihan itu. Aku sudah menorehkan luka padanya, ku kira aku akan pergi tanpa melihat wajah sedihnya.

Duka itu, pedih itu… semakin membuatku tidak rela untuk meninggalkannya.

Tatapanku beralih pada Gin, Gin sudah menghilangkan seringai dalam wajahnya, Keseriusan dalam wajahnya bisa ku artikan sebagai keseriusannya untuk menjaga Rukia.

"Ku titip Rukia padamu," ucapku, dan dia mengangguk.

"Ada apa diantara kalian?" Grimmjow memandang Gin dan aku bergantian.

"Kau bicara pada siapa?" Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, memang tidak ada siapapun di dekat kami dalam pandangannya.

"Kenapa mereka semua diam?" Rukia baru menyadari sekelilingnya yang tidak bergerak. Dia panic dan hampir histeris saat kembali menatapku.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau.."

"Berjanjilah satu hal, Rukia. Jangan pernah mengenangku seperti kau mengenang Ichigo, aku hanya makhluk terkutuk yang tidak layak untuk kau ingat. Jaga dirimu, dan kau harus tau, aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu, aku berbohong waktu itu. Selamat tinggal, Rukia…"

Aku menyentuh pipi Rukia, meresapi kehangatannya untuk yang terakhir kali, dan rasa nyaman itu menjalar hingga tiap partikel dalam diriku.

Grimmjow menarik pedangnya hingga menyentuh puncak kepalaku, perlahan semua berubah gelap, yang tersisa hanya ingatan wajah Rukia yang meratapi kepergianku, wajah sedih yang tidak pernah urung menghilangkannya.

"Jangan pergi, Ulquiorra. Jangan…"

Rintihan dalam suaranya sungguh membuat sakit yang aku rasakan jauh lebih parah.

"Ulquiorra... jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi… jangan.." rengeknya, terdengar samar dan aku merasakan puncak kesakitan itu namun kelegaan yang amat sangat mengiringiku.

Apa yang harus aku katakan Rukia? Aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. Aku tidak tau apakah ini cinta atau bukan, tapi aku tidak akan menyesal pernah mengenalmu, sekalipun singkat, kau adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan hadir dalam hidupku.

Kegelapan itu semakin menelanku. Gelap.. gelap, kelam dan hitam.

* * *

><p>End of Ulquiorra POV<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia berteriak sejadi-jadinya, membuat orang di sekitarnya melongo, dan mencari-cari pria berwajah pucat yang tadi menyelamatkannya, tapi yang ada hanya Rukia yang terduduk dan menggerung keras sambil menutup wajah. Siapapun tau Rukia sedang berkabung, tapi saat Rukia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah, yang ada hanya raut menderita, tidak ada satu tetespun air mata.<p>

Dalam dirinya hanya ada gelombang kesedihan yang bergolak dan hanya mampu ia rasakan, tidak bisa membaginya dengan siapapun. Seperti apapun ingin menangis, tetap saja tidak ada air mata, dan pedih itu terus menghujam tanpa henti. Sekali lagi… sekali lagi dalam hidupnya ia harus menerima kepergian dan kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja ia terima secara khusus dalam sebuah tempat di hatinya. Tempat yang khusus.

Rukia membuka kepalan tangannya, merasakan keberadaan sebuah benda yang ia ingat tidak pernah memegangnya sebelumnya.

Dia mendapati sebuah benda dengan bentuk menyerupai permata warnanya hijau emerald, sewarna dengan mata Ulquiorra. Rukia mendekap benda dalam genggaman tangannya ke dada, terlalu erat. Dia merasakan berlapis kesedihan, kegalauan, kekosongan, rasa kehilangan dan segala macam duka serta pedih yang pernah ia rasakan, namun kali ini jauh lebih menusuk, jauh lebih menyakitkannya.

"Taukah kau, Ulquiorra? Aku tau kau bukanlah manusia biasa sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, tapi aku yakin kaulah takdirku yang selanjutnya. Aku berpikir akan bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan keberadaanmu disisiku, setidaknya membuatku melupakan sedikit kesedihan yang selalu menyesakkanku karena kepergian Ichigo."

Rukia menepuk dadanya yang sesak luar biasa, rasa sedih dalam dirinya tidak mampu ia luapkan, dia membenci keadaan ini, membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa menangis.

"Tapi kau malah pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu…, sekalipun singkat tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku. Apakah kau pergi menyusul Ichigo? Apakah kalian bersekongkol untuk membuatku hancur berkeping-keping?"

Perlahan Rukia berdiri, tidak peduli tatapan tanya orang-orang, dia benar-benar menulikan diri dari segala macam ucapan, tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah yang berkerumun di dekatnya, menanyakan keadaannya.

"Rukia…"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menghadang jalannya. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya perlahan, dan menangkap sosok berambut silver itu.

"Gin!"

Gin melebarkan tangannya, membentang dari sisi ke sisi, meminta Rukia berlari ke pelukannya, dan bagi Rukia yang membutuhkan tempat bersandar untuk membagi kesedihannya, Gin adalah pertolongan pertama yang sangat ia inginkan. Rukia berlari berhambur dalam pelukan Gin, membiarkan tubuhnya gemetar dan merintih sekeras mungkin.

Gin mengusap punggung Rukia, mengirim kehangatan untuk Rukia hingga tubuh Rukia berhenti gemetar, tanda dia sudah jauh lebih tenang. Rukia pun menarik diri, memandang Gin dengan sorot mata lemah.

"Ini kedua kalinya, Rukia-ku. Perempuan yang selalu aku jaga, perempuan yang selalu aku pandang, lagi-lagi kau terluka. Maafkan aku, tapi seharusnya kau bertanya pada Urahara yang telah memilih dirimu, dia menyebabkan semua pedih ini dalam hidupmu. Dia meletakkan Hogyouku dalam dirimu, dia bukanlah orang baik seperti yang selama ini kau ketahui."

Gin membelai rambut halus Rukia sangat perlahan, seperti takut untuk menambah luka dalam diri Rukia.

"Taukah kau kenapa kau bisa melihat Ulquiorra dalam wujud Espada, tapi tidak bisa melihat Espada lainnya?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk menahan sesak dalam dadanya. Mengingat kembali Ulquiorra bukanlah kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, malah duka dan perih seperti ini.

"Jiwa Ulquiorra telah terikat dengan jiwamu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jiwa kalian terpanggil untuk bertemu, ditakdirkan untuk bertemu sekalipun kalian tidak menyadarinya. Ikatan diantara kalian terlalu kuat hingga aku sendiri iri."

Angin berhembus dan menerpa mereka, membawa debu bersamanya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, baik Ichigo maupun Ulquiorra telah berkorban untukmu, tinggal aku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun aku harus melakukan pertukaran permintaan seperti Ichigo dan Ulquiorra."

Rukia terperangah melihat gerakan bibir Gin. Dia menggeleng untuk mengingkari ucapan Gin. Ulquiorra pernah menceritakan padanya mengenai pertukaran permintaan, dan Rukia tidak pernah menyangka Ichigo dan Ulquiorra akan melakukan pertukaran permintaan itu untuknya.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu kau seharusnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, tapi Ichigo melakukan pertukaran permintaan, karena itu ia lenyap begitu saja. Sama dengan hari ini, seharusnya kau meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, tapi Ulquiorra melakukan pertukaran permintaan, menukar jiwanya agar kau tetap hidup."

Rukia memucat, bibirnya bergetar hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak mampu ia keluarkan karena terlalu sulit mengendalikan dirinya sendiri yang terus berguncang hebat. Kenyataan menyakitkan itu dibawa Gin kehadapannya, dan berulang kali menghantam dadanya, bertubi-tubi menyerangnya dengan nyeri yang amat sangat.

"Kenapa.. kenapa…" hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu Rukia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang dibiarkan mati? Aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup… sesak ini, Gin. Kenapa bukan aku?" Rukia berteriak keras hingga menyedot perhatian semua orang yang melintas di dekatnya.

"Karena jika kau mati, itu adalah akhir dari dunia ini. Aizen akan menjadi yang terkuat, seharusnya dia kalah oleh Ichigo, tapi Ichigo telah menukar jiwanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Karena itu kau harus tetap hidup. Kau adalah pengorbanan untuk semua orang di dunia ini, hanya kau, Rukia."

Rukia menekap wajahnya, tidak mengerti dengan takdir dirinya yang sangat rumit. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak lagi jiwa yang harus berkorban untuknya, untuk mempertahankan dia agar tetap bernapas.

"Aku akan mengorbankan diriku jika saatnya tiba," bisik Gin seraya menyeringai lebar, tapi yang ia dapat malah ketakutan dalam wajah Rukia.

Lutut Rukia melemas, kehilangan semua tenaga, kehilangan semua ketegaran hati yang selalu ia agung-agungkan, kehilangan semua pertahanan diri yang ia miliki, dia tidak ingin mengetahui mimpi buruk lain yang mungkin akan ia hadapi. Rukia terduduk di aspal jalan, dengan tangan memeluk diri erat, dia takut akan lebih hancur lagi.

"Jangan… Jangan kau juga, Gin," gumamnya berulang kali, seperti mantra yang sengaja ia lafalkan untuk menghilangkan semua sihir jahat yang menimpanya. Tapi sihir itu tidak hilang, hatinya masih sesak, masih perih.

Gin meraih bahu Rukia, membawa Rukia agar menatapnya kembali.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Rukia. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lebih dari ini." Sorot mata Gin berubah sendu, menatap perempuan bermata ungu gelap itu dengan matanya yang jernih.

"Kau akan lupa bahwa aku pernah mengatakan ini semua. Kau akan lupa pernah meratapi kepergian Ichigo dan Ulquiorra, mereka akan hilang dari ingatanmu. Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus menjalani hidupmu, jangan berkabung dalam kesedihan lagi," ucap Gin seraya memeluk Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dia malah mendapat sebuah kecupan lembut di dahinya, merasakan sentuhan bibir Gin yang hangat di dahinya. Gin menjauh selangkah dari Rukia, menatap wajah tak bersalah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dia pun sesungguhnya tidak rela Rukia melupakannya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Rukia terus bersedih selama sisa hidupnya.

"Selamat tinggal Rukia, kau bisa melupakanku, tapi aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Gin pun menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan Rukia, seketika Rukia mengerjap, pikirannya kosong, matanya pun menerawang melihat sekitar yang memerhatikannya, matanya kembali menatap Gin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Anda siapa?" kata Rukia dengan nada suara bingung.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Gin seraya melangkah pergi, memberikan seringai terbaik miliknya, mengabaikan perih yang mendera karena Rukia benar-benar telah melupakannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Semua ingatan tentang dirinya telah terbawa angin bersama kepergian Ulquiorra, hilang tak membekas dalam diri Rukia.

Rukia memerhatikan orang tinggi kurus dengan rambut silver itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Aneh, kenapa aku seperti pernah mengenalnya?" gumam Rukia seraya melangkah dengan arah berlawanan dari Gin.

Gin menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan melihat punggung Rukia yang menjauh darinya.

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku, aku adalah Ichimaru Gin, orang yang kau kenal jauh sebelum kau mengenal Ichigo, sangat dekat denganmu namun juga sangat menjaga jarak denganmu agar aku bisa menjauhkanmu dari Aizen. Kau menempatkanku dalam posisi yang sama dengan Kakakmu, namun tidak denganku, kedudukanmu dalam hidupku jauh melebihi perkiraanmu, Rukia. Sekarang kau sudah melupakanku, kita akan memulai takdir kita dari awal lagi. Jika memang aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi, akankah kau mengenaliku sebagai pelindungmu?" gumam Gin seraya kembali menghentakkan kaki menjejak jalan yang ia pandang.

* * *

><p>Empat tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Rukia sudah tidak bekerja di toko Urahara, dia menjadi seorang <em>Event Organizer<em>, menciptakan konsep pernikahan yang cantik dan megah untuk orang lain, mengatur pemotretan untuk artis-artis terkenal, dia memang tidak bisa mendengar dan tidak pernah bisa disembuhkan, tapi dia tidak lantas terhambat karena kekurangannya itu.

Dia tidak ingat bagaimana mendapatkan semua ketidakfungsian indranya ini. Ingatannya sepuluh tahun lalu seperti hilang begitu saja, bahkan dia hanya melihat catatan rumah sakit yang pernah merawatnya, dan menyatakan dirinya pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil, namun sekali lagi semua samar untuknya.

Dia tidak lagi memperingati kepergian Ichigo, dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengenal Ichigo, tidak pula Ulquiorra. Namun ia menyimpan dua benda yang dia sendiri tidak tau dari mana asalnya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin kepala kelinci berwarna orange menyala, dan sebuah mutiara berwarna emerald, dia meletakkan kedua benda itu dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Dia berpikir barang itu mungkin milik seseorang, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ia bertemu dengan orang itu dan mengembalikannya.

Gin benar-benar telah menghapus semua ingatan tentang Ichigo dan Ulquiorra, tidak hanya Rukia, dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan jejak kesedihan di hati Rukia.

Rukia berlari-lari kecil menapaki tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke sebuah taman untuk pemotretan model, dia membawa proposal konsepnya yang telah di setujui dalam tasnya, bersama kotak kecil tempat ia menyimpan kedua benda itu. Rok warna hijau lumutnya bergerak perlahan seiring dengan gerakan kakinya. Langkahnya lincah dan gesit, sangat ringan meniti anak tangga yang jumlahnya puluhan itu.

"Hah.. hah.. maaf aku terlambat!"

Rukia sampai di pusat kesibukan, semua orang menoleh padanya yang membungkuk dalam untuk meminta maaf, suara Rukia terlalu keras seperti menggunakan pengeras suara saja. Semua anggota tim pemotretan tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia.

"Rukia, sebelah sini!" suara cerah Inoue memecah kesunyian yang Rukia ciptakan. Dia melambaikan tangannya, karena tau teriakannya telah percuma.

Rukia menegakkan tubuh dan melihat lambaian tangan Inoue.

"Kau tau dia tuli, kenapa masih berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Hinamori yang berbisik padan Inoue.

"Rukia memang tuli, tapi bukan berarti dia harus mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda dari orang normal, kan?" ucap Inoue enteng, dia tidak meributkan hal bagaimana memperlakukan orang lain, baginya semua orang memiliki hak yang sama.

Rukia berlari kearahnya, sangat cepat untuk ukuran kaki pendek miliknya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Inoue!"

"Tidak apa, aku juga terlambat tadi. Lagi pula artisnya belum datang, kau minum dulu."

Inoue menyodorkan sekaleng jus stowberry pada Rukia, dan Rukia meminumnya tanpa banyak protes, dia butuh membasahi tenggorokannya dan dia tidak peduli rasa dari minuman yang akan masuk ke mulutnya, sejauh itu bukan racun.

"Terima kasih!"

Rukia membuang kaleng kosong ke tong sampah di dekatnya.

"Jadi konsep apa yang kau berikan sampai di setujui perusahan besar yang terkenal sulit menerima konsep tanpa konsultan ini?" tanya Hinamori yang berbicara selambat mungkin, agar Rukia bisa mengerti ucapannya.

"Karena kedua model adalah dua karakter yang berbeda. Memang aku belum pernah melihat mereka berdua, tapi dari yang digambarkan produser, kedua orang ini sangat bertolak belakang, karena itu aku menciptakan konsep seperti ini," jelas Rukia seraya mengambil proposal dalam tasnya, dan saat ia mengeluarkan proposalnya, tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan kotak kecil transparan ke rerumputan yang mereka jejak.

Rukia baru hendak melangkah untuk mengambil kotak yang terlempar beberapa langkah darinya itu, tapi dia membeku di tempat saat melihat dua sosok yang melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini."

Rukia terperangah, jantungnya seperti akan meledak saat melihat seseorang yang mengambil kotak miliknya. Seorang dengan rambut orange menyala, mata hazelnya menatap Rukia dalam jarak pandang yang sangat dekat, seketika saja perasaan aneh memenuhi hatinya. Seperti merindu yang luar biasa bergolak, dan semakin menjadi saat ia melihat orang yang ada di belakang pemilik rambut orange menyala itu. Seseorang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan mata berwarna emerald indah, menatapnya dengan malas, tapi Rukia merasakan kedekatan yang amat sangat darinya.

Dia terlalu kaget hingga tidak sengaja melepaskan proposal dari tangannya, dan menjatuhkannya dalam keadaan terbuka, dan terpampang sosok gambar tangan, yang satu sangat mirip dengan pemilik rambut orange menyala itu, mengenakan kimono hitam, dan satu lagi sangat mirip dengan pemilik mata emerald itu, hanya saja mengenakan jubah putih dengan penutup kepala setengah dengan tanduk tajam.

Inoue dan Hinamori sama-sama kaget melihat gambar Rukia, mereka hanya tidak mengerti, bukankah Rukia bilang tidak pernah mengenal kedua model ini, lalu bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa membuat sketsa kedua model ini dengan sangat mirip, tanpa cela sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau yang membuat konsep pemotretan kali ini?" ucap orang bermata emerald itu.

"I.. iya.. saya!" jawab Rukia gugup.

"Berhentilah bicara sopan seperti itu!" sahut orang dengan wajah dingin itu.

Rukia kembali terhempas dalam benaknya sendiri, dia seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah déjà vu? Merasakan perasaan yang meluap sama dengan orang ini, orang dengan wajah dingin mata yang sama dinginnya.

"Ini milikmu, Pendek!" ucap si pemilik rambut orange menyala seraya menyodorkan kotak milik Rukia.

"Ja.. jangan memanggilku 'pendek'! Dasar rambut aneh!" teriak Rukia saat melihat orang itu melafalkan kata 'pendek' dia sangat benci dipanggil seperti itu. Dia merasa sepertinya dulu ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu, dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Wow, kau galak sekali!" pemilik iris hazel itu mencicit, tersenyum lebar melihat sikap Rukia.

Inoue berdiri di samping Rukia, menahan tangan Rukia yang sudah mengepal dan siap untuk meninju wajah model tampan yang ia idolakan ini.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa Kurosaki Ichigo…" mata Inoue menatap pemilik wajah cerah itu sebelum berbicara pada orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "dan Ulquiorra Schiffer ,harus segera ke ruang ganti. Pemotretan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Baiklah, ini! Sampai jumpa, Pendek!" ucap Kurosaki Ichigo seraya memindahkan kotak di tangannya ke tangan Rukia yang ia tarik hingga menengadah.

"Ayo, Ulquiorra!" dia berseru memanggil rekannya. Sementara ia sudah melangkah pergi, Ulquiorra masih diam di tempat, memerhatikan Rukia yang melihat punggung Ichigo.

Ulquiorra merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya menggeliat resah saat melihat wanita di hadapannya ini. Dia membungkuk dan meraih proposal yang masih terbuka di dekat kaki Rukia, dia memberikannya pada Rukia, dan Rukia menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Apakah kau tuli, tidak bisa mengecap rasa dan tidak bisa menangis?" ucapnya saat Rukia menatapnya, merasakan intensitas tatapan yang dalam darinya.

Rukia membeku selama beberapa detik, kembali merasakan gelenyar aneh dalam hatinya, dia pun mengangguk, dan berkata "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tersirat bingung yang amat sangat dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku hanya… mungkin aku pernah mendengar tentang dirimu sebelumnya," jawabnya seraya menyusul Ichigo.

Rukia masih membeku di tempat dengan kotak tergenggam erat di tangannya. Dia merasa sangat yakin mengenal kedua orang itu, tapi dimana dan kapan dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, namun yang jelas terasa mereka bedua sangat dekat di hatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah mengenal mereka berdua?" tanya Hinamori memastikan, dan dia hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala Rukia.

Rukia menatap kotak kecil di tangannya, menunjukkan kedua benda yang karakter warnanya sangat menyerupai kedua orang yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Ulquiorra Schiffer…" bisik Rukia mengulang kembali nama kedua orang itu, dan dia melihat kedua benda dalam kotak miliknya berkilauan seperti menjawab ucapannya.

"Ayo, Rukia, kita juga harus siap-siap!" Inoue menarik tangan Rukia untuk menyusul Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah duduk manis di salah satu dahan pohon dan tersenyum lebar memerhatikan mereka. Rambut silver milikinya tertiup angin dengan sepoi lembut, mengibarkan jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"Takdir kalian bertiga baru akan dimulai," bisiknya seraya melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Dia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk kepala kelinci, kecil dan transparan dengan butiran berkilauan di dalamnya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku menyimpan benda ini untuk diriku sendiri, karena aku juga ingin selalu merasakan kehadiranmu di sisiku," bisiknya dan kembali mengantongi benda itu, dan melangkah santai melenggang, meninggalkan keributan yang baru akan tercipta dalam hidup Rukia, dan dia berjanji akan selalu mengawasi Rukia.

Seorang Ichimaru Gin tidak akan pernah membiarkan Aizen mendapatkan kekuatan dan menghancurkan semua perdamaian yang telah susah payah tercipta.

* * *

><p><em>End – Owari….<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Silahkan review…. *author membungkuk pake gaya pagar ayu di resepsi*

Maaf untuk typo(s) soalnya aku sudah menyelesaikan fict ini sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan tadi membacanya secara ringkas untuk check typo(s) yang kelihatan langsung dibenerin, yang kelewat … *mohon dimaafkan*

Nah, selamat melanjutkan aktivitas Mina-san.

Semoga Bleach Fandom semakin ramai, kalahkan yang lain…! *ditimpukin fandom yang lain*

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


End file.
